


Red Goddess - Complete

by KleeHass



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Depiction of Violence, Eventual Romance, Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleeHass/pseuds/KleeHass
Summary: A random hookup between strangers...Both plot driven smut and some shameless smut just FYI but also romance.Violent depiction in Ch. 5 - you've been warned (I cried while writing it)Anne and Gilbert will always end up together in my mind
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 47
Kudos: 205
Collections: Shirbert smut





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this first chapter is explicit. There will be plot later I promise.

Anyone watching them would assume they’d known each other for years and were madly in love, that’s how their body language read anyway. They were sitting sideways on their bar stools facing one another, knees pressed together, leaning into each other, and laughing. No one would guess they’d only met two hours before. 

She had walked through the hotel doors to the outdoor bar, her long hair catching the light of a fire pit nearby making it gleam red and copper and gold. She was wearing a short halter dress in a sapphire blue that accentuated every curve and he had noticed her immediately. She’d looked like a goddess and he hadn’t hesitated when she sat at a stool on the other side of the bar, picking up his drink and going over before someone else could. Something told him to go easy and he simply said hi and asked if he could buy her a drink. She’d raised her eyes up at his and he could immediately see she was different. Her gorgeous eyes belied a humor and intelligence but also a vulnerability that made his breath catch. She’d looked him up and down and narrowed her eyes a bit before nodding. 

She was used to men hitting on her now. When she was a kid, all gangly limbs with red hair and freckles she never thought she’d see the day. But sometime towards the end of university her hair had darkened, her freckles had lightened, her lips had grown fuller, and her body had finally filled out. It didn’t take long for them to notice and she’d be lying if she said she didn’t love the positive attention after years of neglect and torment about her looks. But it hadn’t taken long for it to become a bit of a tiresome game. She’d meet a guy, they’d go on some dates, maybe have some really great sex, but they inevitably turned out to be jerks. The couple that weren’t she’d pushed away, feeling like she couldn’t give them what they wanted from her. 

So when this particular stranger approached her after a long day of workshops at the teaching seminar she was attending she was tempted to politely wave him off but she’d looked him up and down first. He was hot and well dressed but so were many of the other men she’d dated. But there was something in his eyes that made her pause, he seemed more genuine and intelligent than the others. Maybe they could have a little fun. So she nodded and he sat down quickly before she could change her mind, waving the bartender over so she could give him her drink order. 

Now they leaned close together, laughing as they played a game that she had never in her life thought of as foreplay until tonight. 

“Spell transmotine.” She said glancing down at her phone. 

“T-r-a-n-s-m-o-t-i-n-e.” He replied and pointed at her glass. “Drink.” 

She laughed and took a sip then handed him the phone. He tapped it a couple of times then looked at her smugly. “Spell dysrhythmia.” 

“That’s not fair - you’re a doctor.” She lightly pushed at his hand holding her phone. 

“How do you know I’m a doctor?” He asked.

“Powers of deduction. You’re either here for the real estate seminar, the teacher’s workshops, or the convention about infectious diseases.

He laughed. “So maybe I’m in real estate?” 

“Oh no, you’re definitely not a salesman.” Her eyes gleamed. 

“But I could be a teacher.” 

“You could be but you’re not. You’re far too smug.” He laughed again and she continued. “And you’re too well dressed and no way could you afford that watch on a teacher’s salary. Trust me I know.” 

“Ah, so you’re a teacher hm?” He leaned closer as she took a sip of her drink and smiled. “Nice try getting out of it though, teach. Spell dysrhythmia.” 

She rolled her eyes. “D-y-s-r-h-y-t-h-m-i-a. Drink.” She said easily and he threw back his head laughing then took a sip of from his glass as he handed her phone back to her. 

“Should we switch to shots?” She asked, one eyebrow raised in challenge. 

“Definitely.” He nodded and flagged down the bartender. “I knew you were a teacher anyway. No one else would have a spelling bee app on their phone.” He grinned at her. 

“I make no apologies, I’m preparing the world for a brighter tomorrow.” She said with a fake haughtiness. 

He ordered four tequila shots - the good stuff she couldn’t help noticing - and lined them up between them with the salt and limes ready to go. “Alright, your turn.” She said tapping the phone. “Spell daguerreotype.” 

His eyebrows furrowed and she knew she had him but pursed her lips as she waited. “D-a-g-u-e-r-r-o-”

“Ha!” She yelled triumphantly. “Drink!” 

He laughed and took her hand, sprinkling the salt on it before licking it quickly and downing the shot. She swallowed hard but tried not to let him see what the move had done to her. She’d already been feeling the heat between her legs as their knees pressed together and the feel of his tongue on her hand was almost too much. 

She pulled away and took her own shot, when she looked back at him his eyebrows were raised but she just smiled. “Okay, my turn.” She handed him the phone. 

“Castellated.” He tapped and looked at her expectantly. 

She bit her lower lip as she thought and he stared at it, wondering what it tasted like. He slid the hand that had been resting on his own knee closer to hers, grazing her leg with his fingertips. He felt an immediate reaction, like a jolt of electricity and he saw her eyes widen and knew she felt it too. He slowly moved it further until his entire hand was resting on her leg just above her knee, he rubbed his thumb over the soft, smooth skin of her inner thigh. She glanced down at his hand and then back up to him. The heat in her eyes made him groan inwardly. 

“C-a-s-,” she faltered and cleared her throat, “t-a-l-l-a-t-e-d.” 

“Wrong.” He said softly, leaning closer and staring at her lips. 

“What?” She grabbed the phone from him before he could make his move so he pulled back a bit. 

“Damn.” She said as she read the screen. 

He chuckled. “Drink.” 

She smiled and decided it was time to get back at him for the earlier move. She took his other hand and sprinkled some salt on the thick part of his hand below his thumb. Never taking her eyes off of his she closed her mouth over it and sucked for longer than necessary before letting go and shooting back the tequila. His hand tightened on her thigh. 

“Fuck.” He muttered and downed the last shot without any salt. That little word was all it took for her. As soon as he said it she felt the heat pool between her legs and knew she couldn’t wait any more. 

“Should we take this upstairs?” She asked suggestively and that was all he needed to hear. He threw several bills on the bar, not even caring how much it was and grabbed her hand. She laughed as he pulled her to the elevator. Once inside her laughter turned to moans as he pushed her against the wall and captured her mouth with his. She opened readily and his tongue tangled with hers. Her hands went into his hair and her nails scraped his scalp lightly making him moan. She pulled his head away for a second and looked him in the eye. 

“You’re not married are you?” She asked, eyes narrowed.

He smiled. “No. Are you?” 

She smiled back. “No.” Then she pushed his head back down to her neck.

He continued the onslaught of his tongue as his hands roamed over her body, trying to feel all of her at once. When the elevator pinged he grabbed her hand and they moved into the hall, stopping to drunkenly kiss several times before they made it to his room. He swore as he struggled with the room key and she laughed quietly beside him, leaning against the wall. Finally he got it open with a loud “aha!” making her laugh harder. 

He pulled her in and shut the door, pushing her back against it and resuming his kisses. She started unbuttoning his shirt as his hands skimmed her thighs and slid under her dress to her ass. His hands roamed there as she pulled his shirt off, pausing for a minute to pull his undershirt over his head. She raked her nails over his bare chest and he groaned and lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and carrying her to the bed. 

He sat on the edge with her in his lap, her dress riding up around her hips. She impatiently pulled at the string of her halter until it untied and floated down, revealing the most perfect pair of breasts he’d ever seen in his life. He’d thought earlier she probably wasn’t wearing a bra and was very pleased to be proven right. She bent and began running her tongue under his ear and along his jawline. He moaned and squeezed her ass before moving his hands up to pull her dress up over her head. 

She stood up and he sat back on the bed, palms flat behind him as she started to undo his belt buckle. He slid one of his hands into her hair, reveling in how soft it was. 

“I don’t even know your name.” He muttered and she laughed softly. 

“I don’t know yours either.” She replied as she pulled his zipper down. 

“Right. I’m G-” He stopped when she put her hand over his mouth quickly. 

“Shhh. If we must use names you can call me Katie.” She went back to pulling the zipper down. 

He raised his hips so she could pull his pants off of him. “Call you Katie?” He asked, chuckling. 

“Mm-hmm.” She responded as she pulled his boxers down. He was gratified to see her eyes widen a little at the sight of him and she glanced up, catching the smug look on his face. 

She rolled her eyes and stood up. “And what should I call you?” She asked, hands on her hips. 

“I guess you can call me John then.” He said playing along with her game. He pulled her closer, sliding his fingers under the waistband of her thong and pulling it down slowly. She stepped out of them as they fell to the floor and he slid his fingers slowly back up her legs before roughly grabbing her ass and standing up to spin her around and lay her on the bed beneath him in one swift move that left her breathless. 

“Jesus that was hot.” She muttered as he dipped his head to her breasts, suckling one thoroughly before moving to the next. Her nails dug in, one hand on his shoulder and one in his hair. When he started moving his mouth down she arched her back slightly, a move he recognized immediately and he slowly moved his free hand from her breast down the side of her ribs, brushing over her thigh before moving between her legs. She thought he was finally going to touch her there when he backtracked and started moving it back up. 

She whimpered and arched her back further making him chuckle. “So not funny, John.” She muttered. 

“You’re a teacher.” He murmured against her belly as his tongue moved over her skin leisurely, never quite going as far down as she wanted it to go. “Don’t teachers say ‘use your words’ a lot?”

In spite of herself she let out a breathy laugh. “I actually do use that phrase a lot.” 

“So Miss Katie. Use your words.” And the command in his voice almost made her come right then and there. 

“Please.” She muttered. “Please touch me.” 

“Touch you where?” He asked even as his hand slid back down. 

She grabbed his hand and pushed it further down. “There.” She cried out as his fingertips grazed her clit. She clenched her hand into his scalp. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” He whispered and she gave a strangled laugh. He raised his eyes up to watch her face as he slid a finger inside of her then two, groaning at how wet she was. He worked both of them inside of her for a minute watching her eyes squeeze shut. When he moved his thumb up between her folds and began rubbing her clit she bucked off the bed and brought one leg back to hook her arm behind her knee, spreading herself wider. He grunted at the new position and his eyes went from her face to her pussy, watching her body react to his fingers. He couldn’t resist any longer and moved down, sliding his tongue against her eagerly. 

“Oh Jesus fucking Christ.” She moaned above him. He felt her tense up around him and he sucked her clit harder and worked his fingers faster. When she came a gush of liquid spurted on his hand and he couldn’t help but grin smugly as he continued his work while she rode out her orgasm. After a minute he felt her tug his hair and he slid his fingers out of her and met her eye. Not missing a beat he put his fingers between his lips and cleaned them thoroughly. Her eyes widened slightly as she watched the action then she was pulling him up and flipping him underneath her. She straddled him, her beautiful hair fanning all around him and he was intoxicated by the mixture of her shampoo and the scent of her arousal. She leaned down to kiss him deeply, and he knew she could taste herself on him.. 

She drew back, knees on either side of his hips, one arm bracing herself above him. Staring him in the eyes she slid her free hand between her legs and dipped two fingers inside. He glanced down, watching her actions for a minute and swallowing hard before raising his eyes back to hers. She took her wet fingers and slid them over his hard dick slowly, making him squeeze his eyes shut and groan loudly. Then she moved them up his stomach, and he opened them again to watch her as she slid them inside her mouth and sucked them clean, never taking her eyes off of him. He made a low growl and quickly flipped her on her back. He grabbed at his pants on the floor and pulled out a condom, sliding it on quickly before positioning himself between her legs. 

He stopped for a second and looked at her, she must have sensed the question because she nodded and moved her hand between them, guiding him to her entrance. It was all he needed and suddenly he was fully inside her in one swift motion. 

Her eyes flew open. “FUCK!” She yelled and wrapped her legs around his waist as he began thrusting. She grabbed at the headboard trying to find purchase as he drove into her. “Jesus you are so fucking hard.” She moaned. She grabbed a pillow and lifted her hips to slide it underneath her ass for elevation. 

“You’re so wet and tight. I’ve never felt anything this incredible.” He muttered into her ear. “Does it feel good?” 

“Yes.” She whimpered. “So fucking good.” 

“Do you want it faster or slower?” He ground out. 

“Faster.” She muttered. “Harder.” 

He obliged and soon she was driven over the edge, screaming out as the intense orgasm overwhelmed her. She raked her fingernails down his back and squeezed around him. 

“Fuck.” He grunted as he came, giving three long thrusts inside of her to ride out the pleasure. He collapsed on top of her, barely holding himself up, both of them breathing hard for several minutes before he finally flipped on his back next to her. 

She turned on her side to look at him. “Spell ecstasy.” She said and he laughed, running a hand over his face. 

“K-a-t-i-e.” He said and she chuckled. “Do you want some water?” He asked. 

“Yes, please, doctor.” She murmured, eyes closed. 

He got up and grabbed a bottle from the mini fridge, handing it to her to open the seal first, something that did not go unnoticed by her. Despite the intense sex they’d just had he didn’t want her to feel uncomfortable and she thought that was sweet. She opened it and took a long swig then handed it to him, he finished it off and laid back down. 

“That may have been the best sex of my life.” He muttered. 

“Oh really?” She couldn’t keep the smugness out of her voice and he chuckled. 

“Really.” He opened one eye to look at her. “What about you?” 

She smiled and laid back. “It was in the top 10, maybe top 5.” 

He chuckled and turned on his side, sliding his arm across her torso. She lay there after he fell asleep staring at the ceiling. It had been the best sex of her life. By far the best. But he was a stranger. It was just a random hookup in a bar in a city neither of them lived in. It didn’t mean anything and she wouldn’t pretend otherwise. 

She waited until his breathing deepened and then she slowly moved his arm off of her and got out of bed. She pulled her dress on, grabbing her shoes and purse. She started to ball up her thong to put it in her purse but paused. She smiled down at his sleeping form. They’d never see each other again, maybe she should at least leave him something to remember her by. So she set it on the desk and wrote out a quick note next to it. 

**Thanks for the good t-i-m-e. xoxo***

And with that she crept out the door back to her room to pack and sleep for a few hours before her early flight.


	2. Avonlea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

“How were the workshops, Anne?” Diana asked as they walked into school together the following Monday. 

“Fine. Standard.” She thought about telling her about her random hook-up but hesitated. Diana was the music and French teacher for Avonlea Elementary and Anne had only started at the school the previous January so they didn’t know each other super well. Still Diana had invited her on a few girls’ nights with Ruby Spurgeon the kindergarten teacher and a few of their friends so she thought they were becoming friends. And Anne didn’t think Diana would judge her but walking into work was hardly the time to get into it anyway. 

“I have a pretty juicy story if you want to have drinks Friday?” Anne finally said. 

Diana's eyes widened and she smiled. “That sounds intriguing, definitely. Should we invite the other girls or just the two of us?” 

“Just the two of us. It might be a little too private for everyone to hear.” She said and Diana laughed. 

“Okay, now I cannot wait for Friday.” They pushed open the doors to the school. It was still quiet, they were the first ones to arrive. “I can’t believe it’s a new school year already. Summer went by so fast.” Diana sighed. 

“It did but I’m excited to have my first full year here.” Anne replied. They talked for another minute or two then went their separate way to their respective classrooms. 

When her first graders began to arrive she stood at the door to greet them and their parents. She had met them all the week before at Open House but wanted to be available if any of them had additional questions. 

“Good morning, Miss Delly.” She smiled at the little girl with the tightly braided hair who clung to her father’s hand. “And good morning, Mr. Lacroix.” 

He smiled warmly at her. “Please, Miss Anne, call me Bash. And good morning to you. Miss Delly is feeling a bit shy this morning.” 

Anne crouched down to Delly’s eye level. “Is that right? That’s okay, Delly. I’m feeling a bit shy today too. Maybe you and I could be buddies this morning and help each other out?” 

Delly hesitated then nodded and let go of Bash’s hand to take Annes. Anne stood back up and Bash gave her a grateful look. “Have a good day, my girl.” He bent down to kiss her head and quickly left before Delly could change her mind. The morning went by quickly, some arts and crafts, storybook time, a spelling lesson that had Anne fighting slightly not to think of her previous spelling lesson. 

By lunch time she was starving though and when she entered the teacher’s lounge she saw Diana and Ruby were already at a table. Diana waved her over and Anne grabbed her lunch from the fridge before heading over to sit with them. 

“God he is just so dreamy. I can’t believe he’s back in to stay.” Ruby was saying. 

“Who is dreamy?” Anne asked, popping open her soda. 

“Gilbert Blythe.” Diana answered. “Dr. Gilbert Blythe.” 

“And who is that?” Anne asked. 

“Delphine Lacroix is in your class right?” Ruby asked and Anne nodded. “He’s her uncle so you’ll probably meet him at some point. We kind of grew up with him, but he and his dad traveled a lot. Then his dad passed away and Sebastian showed up to take care of him. He was Gilbert’s dad’s son from another woman and it was quite the scandal around here for a while.” Ruby paused to take a sip of her diet coke. “Anyway, he’s super hot and I definitely tried to get in his pants once or twice in high school.” 

Diana laughed at that. “Once or twice is an understatement, Ruby.” She turned to Anne. “A lot of girls in school did but he never paid any attention to them. He was always super focused on school. Then he got an early admission to U of T and then went to medical school in Paris. He’s been working for the WHO in Africa the last two years.” 

“Oh God, Diana!” Ruby suddenly squealed. “Do you remember when he broke Billy Andrews’ nose? God that was so satisfying.” 

“I do.” Diana said, rolling her eyes. “Billy deserved it, he was an asshole then and he’s still an asshole.” 

Anne looked impressed. “So he’s smart and selfless and hot and can break an asshole’s nose. Is he available?” She joked and they both laughed. 

“Unfortunately not. Last time he was in town he had gotten engaged to some woman named Winnie something or other. I can only assume they’re probably married now.” Diana replied. 

“Se la vie.” Anne shrugged. “So why is he back here?” 

“Dr. Ward is finally retiring, thank God.” Ruby rolled her eyes. “The man is ancient. He should have retired years ago. Anyway, he wanted to leave his practice to someone he knew and I guess Gilbert was ready to come home.” 

Diana looked at Ruby, amused. “Ruby how do you even know all of this?” 

Ruby shrugged. “Moody ran into him at the grocery store this morning and texted me.” She said, referring to her husband. “Apparently he wants to be around to help Bash with Delphine now that Mary is gone.” 

“Mary?” Anne asked. 

Diana and Ruby both looked sad. “Yeah, Bash’s wife. She passed away from cancer last year.” 

“Oh that poor child.” Anne put her hand over her mouth. She had noticed the absence of a mother at Open House but had not thought it the right time to bring it up. “Well that’s nice of this Gilbert guy to come home to help his brother. Little Delly will need as much love as she can get.” The other girls nodded and soon their conversation turned to work and the vacation Ruby and Moody had taken over the summer. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Gilbert had enjoyed catching up with his old friend Moody Spurgeon but it had taken longer than he thought it would and by the time he got back to the office the waiting room was full. He nodded to everyone waiting and hurried past to get to his office. He stowed the lunch he’d grabbed from the deli in his mini fridge and donned his white coat quickly. 

By the end of the day he was exhausted. Many of the patients he’d seen seemed to only be there under the pretense of being sick. Especially the older ladies who quizzed him the entire time about his personal life, Rachel Lynde being the worst offender. He remembered her being a notorious match-maker and apparently it had only gotten worse with time. She was relentless and finally he just let her believe he and Winnie had gotten married after all, hoping it would be enough to make her stop. 

“Will she be joining you here in Avonlea, Gilbert?” She asked. She refused to call him Dr. Blythe since she’d known him since he was born. 

He sighed. “Possibly.” He said vaguely. 

Thankfully that was enough for her and she left soon after suddenly feeling “much better than I had this morning”. 

When he finally got home that night he collapsed into a bar stool at the kitchen island next to Delly. She was working hard on a picture while Bash cooked them dinner. 

“What’s that you’re working on, Delly?” He asked her. 

She looked at him shyly and he reminded himself it had been two years since he’d seen her and she didn’t remember him other than the FaceTime calls they tried to do monthly while he was gone. He’d only been home a week and he’d spent half of that at the conference in Toronto. His mind flicked to that night and the red goddess who had blown his mind. 

“It’s a picture for Miss Anne.” Delly finally said. She went back to coloring, her little tongue caught between her teeth in concentration. It was a habit her mother had had too and Gilbert watched her wistfully. 

“Miss Anne, huh? Is she your teacher?” He asked and Delly nodded, not breaking her concentration. 

Bash turned at that point to set a pot on the counter. “Anne Shirley.” He said as he started scooping food onto plates. “She’s pretty cute, Blythe, and single. You should ask her out.”

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “Not you too, Bash. You’re supposed to be on my side.” 

“I am brother, but it’s been almost a year since you and Winnie broke things off.” He came around the counter and put his hands over Delly’s ears, she didn’t even bother to look up. “And random hook-ups with strangers do not count as relationships.” He finished and let go of Delly’s head. 

“It’s really a pretty interesting story.” Bash said thoughtfully as they moved the food to the table and Delly climbed into her chair. 

“What is?” Gilbert asked, his mind had already wandered back to the red-head in the hotel. He had been thinking about her constantly since he woke up to find her gone and a note with her thong on the desk. He had been so disappointed not to see a phone number and a real name. 

“Anne Shirley. You remember the Cuthberts right?”

Gilbert nodded. “Of course I do, Bash. I grew up next door to them.” 

Bash nodded and told Gilbert how Marilla and Matthew had received a phone call from a young woman named Anne Shirley claiming to be their niece. “Apparently she never knew her parents and grew up in foster homes, bounced around from place to place. She got herself emancipated when she was 16 and worked her way through school. It wasn’t until she was an adult that she decided to hire a private investigator to look into her origins.” 

Gilbert looked intrigued and Bash knew he had him hooked. “Turns out her mother was Matthew and Marilla’s long lost little sister. She had run off at 14 and they never heard from her again. Must have gotten herself pregnant. I don’t know much more than that other than she died when Anne was a baby. So Anne came out to visit them and it must have been a good visit because she applied for a job at Avonlea Elementary and moved here last January.” He finished and took a big bite of pasta. 

“That is fascinating. How are Matthew and Marilla doing with it all?” They had always been kind to Gilbert and he knew that Marilla and his father had had a history so he had a particular fondness for the stern woman. 

“I haven’t seen them much, they’re busy with Green Gables. They turned it into a bed and breakfast last year. But the couple of times I’ve run into them they seem to be - I don’t know how to put this but - they seem to be more lively, I guess?” 

Gilbert nodded and kept eating but he could feel Bash’s eyes on him so he finally dropped his fork and looked at him. “What?” He asked, exasperated. 

“I’m just saying, Anne Shirley is single and she’s pretty and she’s new to town. You’re basically new to town and single and sort of pretty.” Gilbert rolled his eyes. “She’s also really smart. Marilla says she has her Ph.D. in Educational Policy and Leadership.” 

Gilbert couldn’t help but look impressed but he wasn’t swayed. “I just want to settle in and hang out with you and Delly for a while. I came back to be with you guys.” He gave him a pointed look over Delly’s head. She had been playing with her noodles, winding them onto her fork and smashing them the whole time the two men had talked. 

“Delphine Lacroix.” Bash finally noticed. “Please don’t play with your food.” 

She shoved the fork in her mouth and gave him a sour look making Gilbert laugh. Later when Gilbert was finished washing the dishes and Bash came downstairs from tucking Delly in they each grabbed a beer and went out on the back deck. 

“I’ll just say one more thing about it and then I’ll quit.” Bash said and Gilbert sighed. “I know you came back to be with us and to help me with Delly and I’m so happy about that, Blythe. But you can’t put your own life on hold. You can do both.” He raised his bottle to Gilbert and took a swig. Then the two brothers stared out at the night sky, each lost in their own thoughts. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The first week went by quickly and before they knew it Anne and Diana were tucked into the couch at Anne’s apartment sipping on homemade margaritas. They talked about school for a bit and Diana’s upcoming wedding plans. 

But then Diana let out an exasperated sigh. “Anne. I know we don’t know each other super well but seriously are you going to make me beg? I have been so excited all week to hear this story.” 

Anne laughed. “Alright, alright. To be honest I’ve been dying to tell it but I’m a bit shy about it, it’s pretty salacious.” 

Diana groaned. “Oh God now you have to. Spill!” 

So Anne did. Telling Diana about their little spelling bee and makeout session in the elevator. “And honestly, Diana it was seriously the best sex of my life. His too if you can believe him.” She laughed.

Diana clapped her hands with glee. “Why wouldn’t you believe him? So what’s his name? Where is he from? We should video chat him right now.” 

Anne snorted. “Well, men in general are liars and jerks so that’s why I’m not sure if I can believe him. And as far as the rest…” she trailed off. 

“What, Anne?” Diana practically jumped out of her skin. 

“Okay so don’t judge me, please.” Anne pleaded. 

That sobered Diana up. “I would never judge you, Anne. I swear to you.” 

Anne sighed. “Okay, so I gave him a fake name. I told him to call me Katie and he told me to call him John so I don’t think that’s his real name. And we didn’t actually talk about any personal details. I didn’t get his number and I didn’t leave him mine. I just left it as a random hook-up. And even though the sex was positively mind-blowing,” Diana let out a squeak, “I’ll never see him again so that’s that. I’ll just have to live off the memory of multiple orgasms.” She added making Diana laugh.

“Girl, I get it. Well, I don’t get it because I’ve been with Adam since high school. But I get that most men are jerks. But there are some good ones out there, Anne. Don’t forget that too.” 

Anne just nodded and got up to make them more margaritas. By the time Adam showed up to take Diana home they were both plastered and slurring out how much they love each other and how they’ll be bosom friends forever and ever. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Sunday night Anne was still nursing her hangover from Friday but was determined to still have her weekly supper with Matthew and Marilla. She turned down the long drive that led to Green Gables and the tension in her shoulders eased a bit. Even though she’d only been in Avonlea for nine months and she’d never actually lived at Green Gables, it still felt like coming home every time she saw the house in the distance. 

She allowed herself a moment to wallow in what could have been. If her mother had just told Matthew and Marilla about Anne before she died then she could have grown up here. Loved and cared for. She shook the thought from her head as she got out of the car. Marilla was on the porch waiting for her and Anne stepped into her welcoming arms. They hugged tightly and then Marilla stepped back to look at her. 

“Anne. Are you ill?” She put the back of her hand to Anne’s forehead. Anne smiled at the gesture, it felt so nice. 

“No, Marilla. I just have had a headache all day that I can’t shake. I’m sure some of your plum puffs will do the trick though.” Marilla seemed to be placated by that and Anne followed her into the house. Matthew was in the living room and got up to give her a hug. She settled into the couch next to him, tucking her feet up under her and Marilla brought her a cup of tea. This was the first place in her entire life that she felt perfectly comfortable and safe. 

When she had called them that fateful day last December they hadn’t hesitated to invite her to visit them. They had opened their home and their hearts to her immediately and for the first time in her life she had felt like she could finally breathe and stop looking over her shoulder. When she went to bed that night in their home she cried herself to sleep. She had cried for what could have been, for the unloved child inside her, but mostly she cried with relief. When she’d gone down to breakfast the next morning, Marilla had cooked a feast and fussed over Anne and she made the decision that morning that she would move to Avonlea no matter what it took so she could be near them. 

Now she sat on their couch, chatting with them about school and the bed and breakfast. Marilla mentioned the Blythe-Lacroix farm next door which caught Anne’s attention. 

“Oh the orchard next door is owned by Sebastian Lacroix?” She asked and Marilla nodded. “Delphine is in my class.” 

Marilla smiled. “She’s a darling little girl. Poor dear, losing her mother like that last year, so sad.” 

Anne nodded in agreement. “I heard that his brother Gilbert has taken over Dr. Ward’s practice.” 

“Ah yes, Rachel came by for tea yesterday she filled me in on all the details. Even the ones I didn’t want.” She rolled her eyes. 

Anne laughed. “Like what?” 

“Oh, well I think she was trying to play matchmaker between the two of you but it turns out he’s married. Strange though that his wife isn’t living here with him.” She said as an afterthought. 

Now it was Anne’s turn to roll her eyes. Rachel Lynde had been trying to set her up with every eligible man in Avonlea since she got here. 

“I’m glad he’s married. Maybe she’ll back off. I don’t know how many times I have to tell her I’m not interested in dating right now.” 

“At least a million more.” Matthew piped up and she laughed.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

Monday morning Anne was setting up her classroom for the day when Diana poked her head in. “Good morning, Miss Anne.” She said cheerfully. 

Anne glared at her. “I have been hungover all weekend, Diana. I was completely unproductive. I went to Green Gables for dinner last night and Marilla thought I was ill. I couldn’t bring myself to tell her I was just still hungover from Friday.” 

Diana laughed. “Sorry about that.” Although she didn’t look a bit sorry. “Want to have dinner with me and the girls tonight?” 

Anne smiled and nodded, happy to be invited. The group had known each other their entire lives so it had been a little tough to break into. Diana promised to give her the details later before giving a little wave and disappearing. 

A few minutes later Bash and Delly were the first to arrive. “Good morning, Miss Anne.” Bash said as he handed Delly her book bag to hang on her hook. 

“Good morning, Bash, Delly. How was your weekend?” 

“Uncle Gilbert built me a swing!” Delly exclaimed, excitedly. 

“He did?” Anne replied with equal enthusiasm. “That’s amazing! Did you swing super, duper high as high as the sky?” 

Delly giggled and nodded. Bash bent to give his daughter a kiss and then looked back at Anne. “I have to go to Charlottetown today for a business meeting. My brother Gilbert is going to pick her up this afternoon. He won’t be able to make it until about 3:15 is that alright?”

Anne nodded and smiled. “Of course. Miss Delly and I will have plenty to occupy our time.” 

“Thanks, Miss Anne. Have a good day, both of you!” And with that he was gone. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gilbert climbed in his truck and checked his watch. He was already later than he told Bash he’d be. Not that it was his fault. Bash had sprung it on him at the last second this morning. He had a business meeting in Charlottetown and needed Gilbert to pick up Delly from school. Gilbert had narrowed his eyes at Bash, knowing there was a ploy there but Bash had remained innocent insisting that he couldn’t cut the meeting short. Finally Gilbert had relented. What was the point in having your own practice if you couldn’t make your own schedule anyway? 

Plus he was planning on taking Delly to the toy shop and to get ice cream. He was going to let her pick out the loudest toy she could find and then his plan was to leave her with Bash, full of sugar and a new toy while he went out for a nice, quiet meal. He smiled with glee at the plan and the look he imagined on Bash’s face. 

He pulled into the school and realized guiltily that most of the cars were gone. This Miss Anne was no doubt going to be annoyed with him for being so late. It wasn’t like she was a baby-sitter. He checked in at the front office and followed the directions to the first grade hall. As he turned into the room he stopped dead in his tracks. 

His red goddess was crouched down on the ground, head turned toward his niece. He couldn’t see her face and her hair was up in a braid crown on top of her head and she was wearing a flowy dress with a denim jacket but he knew without a doubt it was her. They were both laughing and he watched her reach out and tickle Delly’s ribs, making the little girl laugh harder. Then Delly’s eyes widened as she saw him and she jumped out of the chair. “Uncle Gilby!!” She ran over and launched herself at his legs. 

Anne turned and the blood drained from her face. Her hot hookup was standing there, and he looked as shocked as she felt. They stared at each other while Delly collected her bag and jacket, chattering away the whole time. 

Anne was the first to snap out of it, swallowing hard she managed to smile at Delly. “Thank you for hanging out with me this afternoon, Delly. I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” Delly nodded and took Gilbert’s hand, she started to pull him to the door. 

“Let’s go, Uncle Gilby. I want ice cream.” He let her pull him but kept his eyes on Anne until they were out the door, never having managed a single word.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Anne waited as long as she could to make sure they were gone then stuck her head out in the hallway and checked just to be sure. Then she hightailed it straight to Diana’s classroom hoping she’d still be in the building. Thankfully she was and Anne ran into the room and slammed the door behind her making Diana jump. 

“God, Anne! You scared the life out of me!” She laughed and clutched her chest. But then she took in her friend’s expression and the laughter died. “Anne? Are you alright?”

Anne shook her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Diana. My hot hookup just walked into my classroom and picked up Delphine Lacroix.” 

Diana looked confused. “I don’t - he what?” 

“My hot hookup is Gilbert Blythe.” She watched Diana’s face go from confusion to realization to shock. 

“Oh my God.” Diana sat down heavily in the closest chair.

“I know!” Suddenly her face turned red with anger. “I asked him point blank if he was married and he said no.” 

“Well, we don’t know for sure. He was engaged last time I’d checked that doesn’t mean he got married.” 

“He told Rachel Lynde he was.” Anne was suddenly seeing red. “What an asshole! And I’m an asshole! Sleeping with a married man!”

Diana got up and grabbed her hand. “You are not an asshole, Anne. You asked and he lied. That’s not on you, do you understand?” Anne nodded and Diana continued. “Honestly, I’m really surprised. I mean I won’t pretend that I knew him well growing up but he definitely never seemed the type. In fact he seemed the opposite of that type.” 

Anne shook her head. “Of course he’s the type. He’s a man. I told you they’re all assholes. You got the last good one.” She added, giving Diana a small smile. 

Diana smiled back. “I did, it’s true. Hey, you know what you need is a drink. How about we head over early to Jeannie’s and start drinking before the other girls get there?” 

Anne hesitated, she didn’t usually drink during the week but she definitely felt like she needed it tonight. She nodded and soon they were in a booth, nursing hard ciders and picking at appetizers. Diana listened sympathetically as Anne told her about some of the men she’d dated who all turned out to be jerks. The dinner crowd started to come in and soon Ruby, Josie, Jane, and Tillie joined them. Soon the girls’ lighthearted stories had Anne feeling better and she offered to buy the next round heading up to the bar to put the order in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys saw that coming didn't you? Didn't you?! Cause you're smart af :)


	3. BBQ & Stars

Gilbert had tried his hardest to focus on Delly’s chatter but the whole time at the toy store and the ice cream shop he could not stop picturing the red-head. No, not the red-head. Anne. Her name was Anne. He’d been so shocked he hadn’t been able to get a single word out and he could kick himself now for looking like such an idiot. Thankfully Delly seemed pretty happy to just talk, not needing much interaction. When they got home Bash was already there and Delly ran happily into his arms. 

“What’s this all over your face, Miss Delly?” He asked. 

“Ice cream! Uncle Gilby got me ice cream, Daddy! I got strawberry with chocolate sprinkles!” She told him excitedly. 

Bash looked at Gilbert who smirked at him. “Uncle Gilby thinks he’s funny doesn’t he, Delly?” 

Delly nodded. “That’s because he is, Daddy!” 

Bash laughed. “Alright, go put your things away.” She took off and he turned to Gilbert. “How was your afternoon? What did you think of our Miss Anne?” He asked knowingly. 

“She seems nice.” Gilbert said vaguely. 

Bash narrowed his eyes at him. “Nice? Well she is nice but you know that’s not what I meant. Are you going to ask her out?” 

“I was thinking of getting take-out from Jeannies. What do you guys want?” 

Bash rolled his eyes at him. “Fine. Don’t talk to your brother. Get me a cheeseburger and get Delly chicken fingers.” 

Gilbert nodded and picked up his phone to call in the order as he walked back out to the car. When he got to Jeannie’s he saw the lot was full and he was glad he was getting it to-go. Less likely to have to make small talk with old acquaintances. He walked in and went straight for the bar, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. It wasn’t until he was sitting after letting the bartender know he was there to pick up an order that some people moved and he saw her. She was leaning against the bar, scrolling through her phone and tapping her fingers to the beat of the music playing from the old jukebox. 

He watched her for a minute, she looked even more beautiful like this than she had that night. Today she had minimal makeup and that braid crown was so damn cute. He got up and walked over to her, leaning against the bar next to her. It took her a second to look up from her phone but when she did she straightened up quickly and took a step away from him. 

“So Anne Shirley, huh? Suits you better than Katie.” He gave her his most charming smile. 

She stared at him, eyes narrowing. “Gilbert Blythe. I’m not so sure if that suits you or not. Asshole Blythe might be better.” 

He looked taken aback, he had not been expecting hostility. “Uh, did I do something wrong?” He asked, confused. 

Before she could answer Diana Barry suddenly appeared out of nowhere. “Gilbert Blythe! I heard you were back in town, so nice to see you!” 

He smiled. “It’s nice to see you too, Diana. How are you??

“I’m well. Adam and I are finally getting married.” She gave a small laugh. It had been a long-standing joke in the town about how long it would take for Adam to propose and she was still a little sensitive about it. 

“I heard, Moody told me. I’m really happy for you.” He replied genuinely. “Adam is a good guy.” 

“So I see you’ve met our Anne.” She said putting a hand on Anne’s shoulder as Anne loaded up the drinks from the bartender onto a tray. 

“Uh, yeah.” He shot a look at Anne but she ignored him. “She’s Delly’s teacher.” 

“Oh that’s right!” Diana exclaimed a little too enthusiastically and Anne bit back a smile. “Well if you don’t mind, we’re actually having a girls’ night. It was great to see you!” And with that she and Anne were gone. 

Gilbert watched them go and saw the other girls at their table watching him and immediately start talking excitedly to Anne and Diana as they passed out drinks. Gilbert watched Anne for another minute until the bartender set his order down in front of him. Anne never looked back at him once. He sighed and made his way out of the restaurant. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

“Oh my God, Anne!” Tillie said when they got back to the table. “Gilbert Blythe was looking at you like he might eat you! Do you know him?”

Anne shook her head. “No, his niece is in my class, I only met him today.” 

“Hey you guys I totally forgot. Adam and I were thinking of hosting a BBQ on Saturday. You guys want to come?” Diana asked, trying to steer the conversation away. Thankfully it worked and the girls all agreed and they started talking about what food and games they should bring and Anne looked at Diana gratefully. 

Anne didn’t stay much longer, claiming she had some work to do. Once at home she poured herself a glass of wine and curled up on the couch in her pjs. She started scrolling through Instagram and it didn’t take her long to find him. Since all of her new friends seemed to follow him. His profile pic was of Delly and she smiled at the little girl’s bright smile. The first picture in his feed was from the day before, Bash must have taken it. In it Gilbert was pushing Delly on a swing and they were both laughing. 

She sighed and scrolled down, the most recent pictures were a combination of him and Delly and Bash. Then before that several of him in various shots of him working and hanging out with friends, most were wearing WHO t-shirts. There were several of him with little kids, all smiles as they clung to his legs and arms. She scrolled back up and saw that the swing picture had a new comment. 

winnierose: oh my gosh she is so big! I miss her so much! *heart emoji*

Anne stared at it for a second, muttered “fuck it” and clicked on Winnie’s account. She rolled her eyes as soon as it came up. Winnie was gorgeous. Of course she was. Blonde hair, big green eyes, perfectly elegant face. Anne scrolled down, most were pictures of her with friends. There was one of her in a WHO t-shirt so Anne assumed that’s how they met. Anne noticed Gilbert had liked all of them. She got to one of Winnie in a bikini from last week and saw Gilbert’s comment.

docgilbert: sexy sexy  
winnierose: you know it, baby *heart emoji*

Anne threw her phone down in disgust. Why was she doing this to herself? She was just about to go to bed when her phone pinged. 

[Cole Da Vinci]: Hey lady, you’ve been radio silent and I miss you! FaceTime?

Anne didn’t hesitate, hitting the FaceTime button immediately. She smiled when Cole’s face came on the screen. 

“Heeeey, beautiful!” He waved at her. “How’s it hanging?”

“Little to the left, keeps hitting my leg when I walk.” She replied and he laughed. Cole’s husband Scott came into view and waved at her. 

“Hey Scott! I miss you guys.” 

“We miss you too, Anne-girl. When will you come visit?” Scott replied. 

“Soon, I promise.” She smiled and he waved and disappeared from view. 

“So, how are things? How are your students? How was the workshop in Toronto? Tell me everything.” Cole plied her with questions. 

“Well...I do actually have a story for you.” He rubbed his hands together and she laughed. Then she told him about Gilbert and Toronto and how he’s married. 

He gave a low whistle. “That is a mess, Shirley. How do you get yourself into these things?” 

She groaned. “I don’t know! I don’t mean to!” 

He chuckled. “I know you don’t. Hey why don’t you try a dating app or something?” 

She laughed at that. “Avonlea is way too tiny for that, Cole. Besides at this point I think I’m just not wanting to date right now. I moved here to be near Matthew and Marilla and that’s what I want to concentrate on.” 

He nodded. “I support that. Doesn’t mean when you come to visit that I’m not going to set you up with someone.” 

She groaned. “No. You are so bad at set-ups!” 

“No, I’m not!” He was indignant. 

“Yes you are!” Came Scott’s voice off camera and she laughed. 

“Well it only takes one time to get it right, right? When is your fall break? Come visit then?” 

Anne considered it. “Late October. That could work. Will that work for you guys?” 

“Absolutely. We don’t have another show until November.” Cole replied then clapped his hands. “Yes! Get your ticket and text me the details. I gotta run but I love you!” 

“I love you too.” Anne smiled as she hung up. She’d met Cole the first day of university when she’d wandered into an art studio on campus that had advertised for a paid model gig. She’d been desperate for the money but was obviously super nervous. He’d taken her under his wing and they’d clicked immediately and been best friends ever since. He was one of only two people in her life before Matthew and Marilla that she had actually considered family. She felt a thousand times better after talking to him and slept peacefully that night. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Anne had just gotten to school a couple of days later and was starting to set up the classroom for the day when she heard a little voice call her name excitedly. 

She turned and her smile faltered as she took in Gilbert standing there behind Delly. She refocused on the child. “Good morning, Delly! How are you today? Are you excited to learn how to read a clock today?” 

Delly nodded. “Uncle Gilby showed me last night.” 

“He did?” Her eyes flickered up to Gilbert’s and she swallowed at the look in his eyes, heat mixed with amusement. “Well then maybe you can be my assistant today, how does that sound?” Delly nodded eagerly and went to put her bag in her cubby. 

He took a step toward her and she put her hands on her hips and lifted her chin defiantly. “It was nice of you to drop Delly off this morning.”

“I was hoping we could talk.” He said quietly. 

“There is nothing to talk about.” She said as nonchalantly as possible. 

He let out a short laugh. “Oh I think there is. That night was --” 

“Shh!” She looked around at the first graders pouring in. “Now is definitely not the time.” 

He nodded. “Maybe tonight? Dinner?” 

She narrowed her eyes at him. “Definitely not.” 

His shoulders deflated. “So when?” 

She sighed “I don’t know. Some time.” 

He stared at her for a long moment but the loud chatter of children broke him out of his reverie and he gave her a curt nod and left. She took a deep, steadying breath and turned to her students clapping her hands at them. “Who is ready to learn about clocks today?” She asked brightly. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Gilbert spent all day thinking about her, he could not understand why she was so hostile toward him. She’d been the one who left in the middle of the night. And yeah it was a surprise to see each other but for him it had been the best surprise of his life. He sat at the desk in his office and leaned back in his chair, fingers laced behind his head. She’d looked so pretty this morning too. She had that braid crown thing again and he couldn’t stop thinking about pulling the pins out and running his hands through it. His eyes were closed and he nearly fell out of his chair when his receptionist Becky knocked loudly before letting herself in. 

“Sorry Doc, you have a patient waiting in Exam Room 3.” She said and disappeared. 

He nodded and was just about to get up when he felt his phone buzz, he pulled it out of his pocket to check it. 

[Moody Spurgeon]: Hey Doc Gilbert - Adam and Diana are having a BBQ on Sunday, a bunch of people are going. You in?

Gilbert hesitated. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to face the entire group of people from his childhood at once. But then he realized Anne would probably be there, she and Diana had seemed friendly. 

[Gilbert Blythe]: Definitely. What time?  
[Moody Spurgeon]: Excellent. Starts at 2, I’ll text you their address later.   
[Gilbert Blythe]: See you then

___________________________________________________________________________________

That Saturday Anne got to Diana’s early to help her set-up. She had never been to their house before and was surprised at how large it was. When Diana opened the front door she must have read Anne’s mind and she laughed. “I know. Adam’s parents are filthy rich and they bought us this place as an early wedding gift. It’s disgusting but I’m not complaining.”

Anne laughed and followed her through to the gleaming white kitchen, it had a wide open floor plan and she could see their pool and Adam outside through the double french doors.. She helped Diana set up the food and she was mixing some dip when she heard other people start to arrive. They all moved out to the patio, popping open beers and sipping on cocktails. She was laying on a lounge chair talking to Jane when she heard someone say “Gilbert Blythe! Good to see you, man!” She froze and looked across the patio at Diana who shook her head slightly. And suddenly he was out on the patio, looking impossibly hot in shorts and a t-shirt.

“Dear God no man should look that good in flip-flops.” She heard Jane say beside her. “It should be illegal.” 

Anne turned back to Jane, attempting to concentrate on the story the woman was telling her. She was grateful for her dark sunglasses because she couldn’t stop watching him out of the corner of her eye. The way he easily laughed and talked with everyone as if no time had passed between high school and now. He went over to greet Adam and Diana who were at the grill. Diana left after a minute and gave Anne a pointed look. Anne excused herself from Jane and met Diana in the kitchen. 

“I’m sorry, Anne. Apparently Moody invited him.” Diana put her hand on Anne’s arm. 

“It’s alright, Diana. It’s a small town and it seems that we’re inevitably going to be running the same circle. It’s fine, really.” 

Diana squeezed her hand and went back outside. Anne decided it was as good a time as any to change into her swimsuit and walked down to the guest bathroom. She closed the door and changed quickly. When she opened it he was standing in the hallway, arms crossed, leaning against the wall. He looked her up and down and when their eyes met she could see the heat in them. 

She swallowed hard. “What do you want?” 

“Two minutes ago I just wanted to talk. But now I want to rip that tiny excuse for a bikini off of you.” His eyes twinkled. 

She ignored the heat that image induced and resisted the urge to cross her arms over her chest, instead putting her hands on her hips. “And what would your wife have to say about you doing that?” 

“My - my what?” His brows knit together in confusion. 

Suddenly she saw red. “Your gorgeous wife! Winnie Rose!” She yelled. “I asked you point blank if you were married and you said no! Such an asshole move and now I’m a fucking home wrecker!” 

He stared at her, her face was flushed and her eyes were flashing and she looked so goddamn beautiful it took him a second to register what she said. “Winnie and I aren’t married, Anne. Is that why you’re so mad at me?” 

“Yes, you are.” But she faltered. “You told Rachel Lynde you were married.” 

Realization dawned on his face and he threw back his head laughing. “God I forgot what a gossip that woman is.” 

Anne frowned, she couldn’t argue with him on that. He took in her expression and moved a step closer to her, happy when she didn’t back away. “She was being relentless, asking about my personal life, she implied that I had married Winnie and I just let her believe it so she’d stop. Winnie and I broke off our engagement almost a year ago.” 

“And I’m just supposed to believe you?” She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“Well if you don’t we can call Bash right now and he’ll tell you. Hell we can even call Winnie.” He replied easily. 

After a minute she sighed. “Alright. I guess I believe you then.” 

He took another step toward her. “So is that the only reason you’ve been so mad?” 

“I - well, I guess so.” Her breath hitched as he reached out his hand to touch her arm, sliding it down until his fingers caught hers. He stepped closer and tilted her chin up, moving his fingers to caress her cheek. 

“So does that mean you’ll let me take you out then?” He asked huskily, staring into her eyes. 

She couldn’t breathe, he was so close she could feel his body heat radiating off of him. Instead of answering she leaned up and pressed her mouth to his. He responded immediately, pulling her closer, mouth moving hungrily against hers. He slammed the bathroom door shut behind him and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he hauled her up onto the counter. He tilted her back a little so he could move his mouth to her neck and her legs went around his waist tightly. She gasped when he hit the sweet spot on her neck, tangling her hands in his hair and scraping his scalp lightly. He moaned and his hands went from her waist to her ass, pulling her heat closer to him. 

Just then there was a knock at the door. Anne pulled back abruptly. “Just a minute.” She choked out. 

“Anne?” Diana called. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, Diana. I’m fine, I’ll be out in a minute.” She struggled to keep her voice steady. 

There was a pause and Gilbert buried his face in Anne’s neck trying to stifle his laughter. “Alright, I’ll be in the kitchen.” They heard footsteps walk away and Gilbert snorted. She pushed him away and glared at him. 

“It’s not funny. We almost fucked in a guest bathroom at a party in the middle of the day. Like teenagers.” She muttered, straightening her bikini top. 

“To be fair you make me feel like a teenager again when I’m around you so that makes sense.” He smirked down at her. 

She huffed and jumped off the counter before slowly opening the door and peeking out. Relieved there was no one in the hallway. She turned to him, “Do not come out right after me. Wait like 5 minutes.” She whispered and disappeared. 

He had no problem doing that. He’d need that time to cool down before going back outside anyway. He splashed some cold water on his face then grinned at himself in the mirror. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

“Are you okay?” Diana asked, looking concerned when Anne entered the kitchen. 

“Yes. I’m sorry.” Anne said. 

Diana nodded. “It’s okay. Hey Anne, uh, Moody told Ruby that Gilbert isn’t married after all. I don’t know why Rachel Lynde seemed to think so.” 

Anne sighed. “I know, he just told me.” 

Diana’s eyes widened and she glanced down the hall and noticed the bathroom door was shut. “He did? Was he in there with you?” 

“Uh...yes?” Anne looked embarrassed and Diana laughed. 

“No wonder you sounded like you were struggling to breathe.” She took in Anne’s swollen lips for the first time. “You look like he kissed you senseless.” 

“Christ Diana!” She put a hand over her eyes. “He did! Well after he told me he’s not married. Before that I was so pissed. But he said he let Rachel Lynde think that to get her off his back.” 

Diana nodded. “I totally get that. That woman is relentless.” 

“I know. But we seriously almost fucked in your guest bathroom and I am so sorry.” 

Diana doubled over laughing. “Please don’t be sorry. God knows it wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened in there.” 

Anne laughed too and relaxed a bit. “He just looked so fucking hot I couldn’t resist.” 

“Is that right?” Came a deep voice and Anne tensed up and spun around. He was standing in the doorway with the biggest smirk on his face.

They stared at each other and Diana looked between them. She grabbed a bowl of limes and muttered something about seeing them outside and disappeared quickly. 

“Ugh, don’t act so smug.” She rolled her eyes at him and turned to the counter, pretending to clean it off. She felt him come up behind her and jolted when he slid a hand around her waist and laid it flat on her stomach, his pinky finger rubbing the top of her bikini bottoms lightly. 

“Hard not to.” He murmured, so close to her ear she could feel his breath. “When a beautiful women wants to fuck your brains out.” 

She swallowed hard and resisted the urge to lean back and push his hand further down. Instead she pushed it away and grabbed a random bag of chips before stomping out the door to rejoin the crowd. He chuckled and followed her out a minute later. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Anne spent the rest of the party ignoring him. She could feel his eyes on her almost constantly and more than once one of the other girls commented on how he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. She’d decided the best way to get through the day was to drink and by the time the sun was going down she was fairly drunk. Eventually people started calling it a night and leaving, but she was staying overnight at Diana’s insistence. 

She was laying on a lounge chair by the pool staring up at the stars when she sensed him lay down on the chair next to her, annoyed at herself for the sudden thrill it gave her. She snuck a sideways glance at him. He was staring at the sky too. 

“It reminds me of your freckles.” He said suddenly. 

“What?” She asked, irritably. 

“The stars. They remind me of your freckles.” He lifted a hand to the sky and began mapping them out with his finger. 

She snorted. “You’re drunk.” 

“So are you.” He replied with a smile. 

“Yeah. I really am.” She sighed and closed her eyes. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes and Anne was just about to drift to sleep when Diana’s voice broke through. 

“Anne? Adam and I are going to bed. You know where the guest room is right?” Diana walked over and stopped when she saw Gilbert was still there. “Oh, hey Gilbert.” 

“Hey, Diana.” He replied not taking his eyes off the sky. 

“Uh, okay well, you’ll be alright, Anne?” 

Anne smiled and opened her arms, Diana sat down on the edge of the chair and gave her a tight hug. “He can stay the night too if you want him to.” She whispered in Anne’s ear and Anne giggled. 

“Thanks, Di.” She gave her friend a kiss on the cheek and Diana stood up. 

“Alright, goodnight you two.” Diana didn’t even bother hiding the smirk in her voice then disappeared into the house. 

“What were you two whispering about?” 

“She said you could stay over too.” 

He turned on his side to look at her. “Do you want me to stay over?” 

She turned to face him. “Maybe.” She said simply and they stared at each other for a long moment until the heat became unbearable and Anne was suddenly straddling him. He pulled her down and kissed her deeply, running his hands up and down her arms. Her skin was warm from the day in the sun but when he moved his hands to her ribs she was suddenly covered in goosebumps. She lowered her hips and pressed herself against his crotch, pleased to feel how hard he already was. His hands moved to her ass and she began slowly grinding against him. He moaned and moved his lips to her neck, sucking and licking his way down it. He moved one hand between her legs, pushing aside the fabric of her bikini. His fingers sliding back and forth against her wet folds before sliding them inside. She whimpered and reached between them to untie his swim trunks and push them down slightly, she grabbed his dick and ran her hand up and down in rhythm with his fingers inside her. 

“Do you have a condom?” She gasped out. 

“Fuck. It’s inside, in my wallet.” He muttered. 

She groaned. “I don’t want to move. I’m on the pill and I was clean at my last check-up, no one since. Except you.” She murmured. 

“Me too.” He said, running his lips over her shoulder. “And I’m on the pill too.” 

She snorted out a laugh and sat up. She held her bikini to the side and lowered herself around him slowly at first but once the tip was in she sank down quickly. 

“Fucking hell.” He muttered and she sat back, her hands on his thighs behind her. She began moving back and forth, eyes closed and her head tilted back. He clamped his hands on her thighs and let her set the pace, happy to let the sensations wash over him as he watched her move. One of her hands left his leg and a second later he watched her bikini top fall, exposing her perfect breasts. He started to sit up more so he could reach them but she shoved him back down. 

“Stay.” She muttered and began moving faster, back and forth on his dick. “Jesus you feel so good inside me.” She murmured and he almost came right then and there, clenching his jaw to resist, his fingers digging into her flesh. He watched as she moved her free hand to her breast and squeezed and he almost lost it again when she squeezed her nipple so hard she made herself gasp. She started moving faster and slid her hand down to her clit. Rubbing it in time with her motions and soon she came hard, crying out loudly. 

That was all he needed and in one swift move she was under him on the lounge chair and he was pumping into her hard, and chasing his own release a few seconds later, grunting into her neck. “Fuck, Anne!” 

They laid there for a minute, then she pushed at his shoulder and he moved to the side off of her. She stood up shakily and grabbed her bikini top. “Goodnight, Gilbert.” 

“What?” He sat up. “Are you serious?” 

“I’m going to bed. It’s late and I’m tired.” She muttered as she struggled to re-tie her top. 

“But I - “ he stopped, “I’d hoped we could share the bed.” He finished, feeling lame. 

“Nope. I’m sure Diana wouldn’t care if you slept on the couch though. You probably shouldn’t stay out here, it's going to get cold later.” And with that she disappeared into the house, leaving him completely bewildered. 

Anne set her alarm and got into the bed in Diana’s guest room. It was ridiculously comfortable and normally she’d have no problem falling asleep. But she was beating herself up for what had just happened. She told herself earlier she was not going to have sex with him again and boom. All it took was him talking about how the stars remind him of her freckles and she practically jumped his bones. 

“You did jump his bones.” She muttered to herself and groaned into her pillow. “And then you left him out there. Who is the asshole now?” 

She flipped onto her back and stared at the ceiling, battling with herself on if she should go out there and invite him into bed with her. She even got out of bed and started for the door but then turned back. She didn’t want to date anyone right now, she reminded herself as she climbed back under the covers eventually drifting into a fitful sleep.


	4. An Arrangement is Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets fairly smutty. You've been warned...

Gilbert woke up to the sounds of whispering in the kitchen. He stared at the ceiling for a minute, listening. It sounded like Adam and Diana. He sat up suddenly and they both jumped. 

“Sorry, Gilbert, man. We were trying to be quiet.” Adam looked apologetic. 

“It’s alright. I should get out of your hair.” He stood up. 

“Oh you don’t have to. I’m making french toast, do you want some?” Diana asked kindly. 

He shook his head as he began to gather his things. “Thanks, Di, but no. Hey, uh, is Anne still sleeping?” 

Diana shook her head. “She was gone when we woke up. She texted me that she got home okay though.” 

Gilbert deflated with disappointment, he’d wanted to take her to breakfast. “Diana, would you mind giving me her number?” 

Diana frowned. “I don’t know, Gilbert.” She said unsure. 

“Hey I get it, if she wanted me to have it I would but I just want to talk to her, be her friend.” He said and Diana could tell he meant it.

She sighed. “Alright then.” 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Anne woke up to her phone vibrating, she moaned and turned over. She’d left Diana’s super early and crawled back into bed once she was home. Her phone vibrated again and she flung her arm out, feeling for it. 

[Diana Barry]: Anne, are you awake?  
[Diana Barry]: I’m so sorry, he just looked like a lost puppy dog!

What? Anne sat up and a second later another text came through. 

[unknown number]: Hey it’s Gilbert, can we talk?

She groaned and threw her phone back on her bed. A minute later it buzzed again and after ignoring it for a split second she sat up and grabbed it. 

[unknown number]: Please, I just want to talk, I promise. No funny business. 

She rolled her eyes and typed out a reply. 

[Anne Shirley]: Yes, fine. 21 Carmody St, Apt. C. Give me 30 minutes  
[unknown number]: See you soon

She got out of bed and took a quick shower, washing away the chlorine and sweat from yesterday. And Gilbert’s scent, she thought to herself. 

When he arrived she was feeling much better. Wearing a skimpy pair of shorts and a tank top with her hair up in a towel. She briefly considered putting on some makeup but decided this would be her way of telling him she didn’t care about his opinions on her appearance. When he knocked on the door exactly 30 minutes later she rolled her eyes a bit at his promptness but when she opened the door and saw how disheveled he looked she felt bad. 

“Did you just come from Diana’s?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” He followed her into the apartment, staring at her ass in those tiny shorts.

She went into the kitchen. “Want some coffee?” 

“God yes, please.” He ran a hand over his face roughly. “Just black.” 

“You can sit if you want.” She said, pointing to a stool on the other side of the island. He sat down gratefully and she poured him a mug before leaning against the counter with her own and looking at him expectantly. 

“Anne, I totally get that you were mad at me because you thought I was married. And honestly I respect how mad you were about it. But now that you know I’m not - I just. I’d like to take you out on a proper date.” 

She’d been prepared for this. She shook her head slightly at him. “Gilbert, I’m really not in a place where I want to date anyone right now. It’s not personal. I am just focused on other things in my life right now.” 

Disappointment flashed in his eyes for a second before he recovered. “Alright, I get that.” He looked down at his mug. 

“But,” she started and then stopped. 

He looked up at her and saw a flush creeping upward. “But what?” 

She took a deep breath. “But I won’t deny the chemistry is off the charts and despite what I said in Toronto I’ve really never had better sex in my life.” 

He smiled and she continued. “So, if you were up for it. I mean, we could be, you know, friends with benefits…” she trailed off. 

“So not dating? Just fuck buddies?” He asked and she cringed. 

“That makes it sound so trashy.” She muttered. “Never mind.” 

“No!” He jumped up. “I’m in if you are. I have the new practice and I moved back here to be with Bash and Delly so it’s not like I’ve been thinking about dating either.” He smiled at her again and this time she smiled back. 

“Alright then. So, honestly I don’t really know how this works, I’ve never done it before.” She said laughing a bit nervously. 

“Me neither. I guess we text each other when we’re in the mood and if the other one is busy or not in the mood we forget about it?” He said. 

“Yeah. That makes sense.” She nodded. “Also no other partners without protection or we tell each other right? And no dates or feelings, otherwise things get complicated.” 

His brows furrowed for a second thinking about her with someone else but he nodded. They were both quiet for a minute then Gilbert looked at her with a sly grin. “So are you in the mood?” 

She laughed. “No actually. I have to get groceries and do laundry and do some grading. Besides, you could definitely use a shower and a toothbrush.” 

He chuckled. “I won’t argue with you there.” He stood up. “Well, uh...thanks for the coffee?” 

“You’re welcome.” 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The next day Anne was packing her things to go home after school when Diana came into her classroom and closed the door behind her. She’d been giving Anne pointed looks all day but they hadn’t had a chance to talk. 

“Okay, spill.” Diana said, walking over and sitting on Anne’s desk, arms crossed. 

Anne sighed. “Okay so we sort of had sex on one of your pool lounge chairs after you guys went to bed.” She looked embarrassed. “Sorry about that.” 

Diana waved her hand carelessly. “Anne, I know that. You guys were kind of loud.” 

Anne looked horrified. “Oh my god, Diana! I am so sorry!” 

Diana laughed. “Don’t worry about it. Honestly I was so tired but hearing you guys got both of us worked up and we had some really fantastic sex so actually I should thank you. But no I meant why was he on the couch and what did he text you yesterday?” 

“Oh. Well, after we uh, finished I told him to sleep on the couch. And then he came over yesterday morning and we decided that neither of us is wanting to date anyone right now so we’re just going to, you know. Keep it casual.” 

“Fuck buddies.” Diana said bluntly and Anne made a face. 

“God I hate that phrase.” She muttered. 

“Sorry. But that’s what you mean right?” 

“Yeah, I guess so. We agreed no feelings or anything so…” she trailed off.

“And that’s what you want?” Diana asked kindly. 

“Yeah, I mean it was my idea.” Anne replied, nodding and hoping she looked convincing. 

“Well, alright then. So long as you protect yourself.” She hopped down. “I have to get going. Adam is coming home early from work today.” She wiggled an eyebrow at Anne. “We were thinking of trying out some lounge chair sex ourselves.” 

Anne laughed and Diana gave her a quick hug before leaving. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Gilbert sat at his desk on Monday and tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of him. He couldn’t stop thinking of how Anne had looked in those shorts, standing barefoot in her kitchen. He’d been so disappointed when she turned him down and he knew he was an idiot for agreeing to this arrangement but he had decided in that split second that he would take her any way he could get her. And a plan had already started formulating in his mind. He’d go slow, so slowly she wouldn’t even realize it was happening. But he was determined to make her fall for him like he could feel himself falling for her. 

He rubbed a hand over his face. “You’re such an idiot, Blythe. You’re going to kill yourself over this woman.” He muttered to himself and was startled by the knock on his office door. 

Becky poked her head in. “Sorry, doc. I know you’re done with patients for today but there is a young lady named Anne Shirley out here that says she needs to see you urgently.” 

Gilbert’s heart nearly burst. “Uh, it’s okay, Becky, can you put her in Room 2 for me? And you can head home, I know it’s late. I’ll take care of the paperwork.” 

Becky nodded and went back out there, he heard the two chatting as they disappeared down the hallway to the exam rooms. A minute later she poked her head in his office. “Alright, doc, have a good night.” 

“You too, Becky.” He heard her grab her things and head out the door. He went out and locked it behind her then walked swiftly to find Anne. He walked into the room and stopped short. She was up on the exam table, completely naked, knees bent and feet flat, her hand moving against her folds. 

“Fucking Christ, Anne.” He muttered, staring. 

“I’m so sorry to make you stay late, Dr. Blythe. But this hysteria just won’t seem to go away, I just don’t know what to do anymore, I’ve tried and tried to get rid of it myself but nothing seems to work. Can you please help me?” She moaned out in a breathy voice. 

He swallowed hard but recovered quickly. “Well yes, Miss Shirley. I do think I can help with that. But I’ll need you to sit very still, do you understand?” She nodded “Good. Now remember, this is strictly medical. You’re going to feel some things that may be strange to you but I promise it’s for your own good.” She nodded again and he moved over to the table, dragging his stool over and sitting between her legs. 

“I need you to remove your hand, Miss Shirley.” She did so immediately, bringing it to her breast. He pressed her inner thighs to spread them further apart. He moved his face closer and she could feel his breath on her thighs, making her wetter. 

“Yes, I see the problem. You’re extremely swollen and wet. That sort of condition left untreated can definitely lead to hysteria.” 

“Oh please doctor, tell me you can help? I’ll do absolutely anything.” She moaned out and he nearly lost it. 

He cleared his throat. “Yes, Miss Shirley. Now sit very still alright?” She nodded and he moved his hand up, the second his thumb hit her folds she jumped. “Miss Shirley,” he looked at her sternly, “did I not just tell you to hold still?” 

She nodded. “I’m so sorry, doctor. I’ll be better, I promise.” She gripped the side of the exam table as his thumb pressed hard and slid along her wet slit. It was all she could do not to buck off the table. He slid a finger in about halfway and then added a second one. 

“Do you feel anything, Miss Shirley?” He struggled to keep his voice even. 

“Yes doctor, something strange is happening.” 

“Good.” He slid a third finger in and he felt her tense with the effort to stay still and he bit back a grin as he pushed all three fingers all the way inside of her. She cried out and tightened around him. 

“Oh doctor, that feels so so good!” She moaned. 

“Excellent, Miss Shirley. That means my treatment is working. Now I’m going to do something that is still a little experimental in the medical world but I do believe it will make you feel a lot better. Is that alright?”

She nodded furiously, one of her hands against her mouth as she bit down on it. He began to lower his mouth to her and he felt her move involuntarily closer to his face. “Miss Shirley. I will not ask you again to stay still. Otherwise I will stop. Do you understand?” She let out the tiniest whimper and he took that as an affirmation. He lowered his mouth to her and slid his tongue between her folds as he began pumping his fingers, crossing and bending them periodically. 

“Oh Jesus.” He heard her moan and he grinned in spite of himself at her breaking character. His tongue moved up and he began sucking on her clit. She bucked against him but he no longer cared, he just clamped down on her thighs and continued sucking and pumping his fingers. 

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes, doctor, oh my god yes!” She cried out as she came and he felt liquid gush from inside her. He continued pumping, helping her ride it out. Then he pulled his fingers out of her and got up to go to the sink.

“How do you feel, Miss Shirley? Do you feel better?” He asked as he washed his hands. 

“Yes, doctor.” She answered feebly and he turned to look at her as he dried his hands. She had one arm over her eyes and her legs were draped over the edge of the table. He grinned and walked over to her, bending down to kiss her. 

“That was an excellent end to a Monday.” He murmured against her lips and she laughed. 

“I would have to agree. Honestly, it was a hot fantasy I’ve had for a long time.”

“Is that right?” He asked as he pulled her to a sitting position, stepping between her legs. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her again then moved his lips to her neck. She hummed against his ear when he hit her sweet spot and he concentrated his actions there. She tightened her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. 

“Mm-hmm. Thanks for making it real, doc.” She moved her hands under his white coat and pushed it off his shoulders before pushing him back to work on the buttons of his shirt. 

“Oh I was happy to oblige, Miss Shirley.” He replied as he went to work on his belt buckle. She laughed and pushed his shirt off then pulled his undershirt over his head. 

“I mean, you can’t tell me that you’ve never had the same fantasy, right? Not even in medical school?” She asked as she pushed his boxers down and he kicked them and his pants to the side. He stepped back between her legs and ran his hands up and down her ribs and back as she kissed her way up and down his neck. She reached down and began stroking him, pleased at how hard he was. 

“Oh I definitely have and I’ll be honest, I’ve acted it out before too.” She paused briefly but continued before he could notice. “But this was absolutely by and far the best one. It was so fucking hot I don’t think I will ever be able to come into this room again without thinking about your pussy.” 

She moaned a little at the dirty word and pulled him closer. His dick nudged against her entrance and he pulled her hips forward. He was just about to slide in when she stopped him with a hand to his chest. She pushed him back a bit and then hopped down off the table and turned around, bending over it until her face was flat against the paper cover, then she spread her legs and glanced back at him. “How’s this, doc?” 

He let out a ragged breath. “It’s good. It’s very, very good.” Then he stepped forward and aligned himself with her entrance before pushing in fully in one quick thrust that made both of them gasp. She grasped the side of the table as he began moving. He’d pull out slowly and almost completely before thrusting into her again roughly, making her gasp out a ‘yes!’ with each one. He kept it up for several minutes and the pleasure started to build back up inside of her. 

“Doctor.” She panted. “I need you to move faster.” 

He grunted and his thrusts sped up until he was pounding into her, his fingers gripped her hips so tightly she was sure she’d have bruises there tomorrow. When she got close again she felt him reach around to rub her sensitive clit roughly and when she came and screamed out his name he was sure he’d never heard anything sweeter.

“Fuck, Anne. You are so fucking good.” He ground out as he came, thrusting roughly. 

He collapsed on her back a minute later, panting heavily. He waited a beat then pulled himself up, he walked to the sink and grabbed some tissues, bringing them to her so she could clean herself up. They talked as they got dressed, Anne telling him about how Delly got 5 stars on her chart in class that day. 

“God you should have seen her face, she was so proud.” Anne’s eyes gleamed with affection and Gilbert felt himself fall harder. 

“I’ll just be a minute, need to grab a couple of things from my office.” He said as she pulled her jacket on. 

“Oh, you don’t have to walk me out. I’ll text you okay?” She stood up on her tiptoes and placed a kiss to his cheek. “Thanks for the treatment, doc.” She said eyes, twinkling and with that she was gone. 

He sighed and grabbed the stuff from his office before heading home. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

“Uncle Gilby!” Delly yelled when he walked in the kitchen a little while later. “Guess what! I got 5 stars on my chart today!” 

“I know, Delly! I heard! I’m so proud of you!” He hugged her and then looked up to see Bash’s face and immediately realized his mistake.

Bash managed to wait until Delly was in bed then he bounced on Gilbert. “So you've been talking to Miss Anne today, eh?” 

“I just ran into her at the gas station, Bash.” The lie came out effortlessly. 

Bash looked disappointed. “So you’re really not going to ask her out?” 

Gilbert shook his head. “I’m really not. I told you I’m not dating anyone right now. Besides I don’t think she’s interested in me.” He knew from Bash’s expression he’d taken it too far and he groaned inwardly. 

“How do you know that?” Bash sat up straight on the couch. “Did you ask her out?” 

“No, Bash, Jesus.” He muttered. “It’s just a vibe I get. Like she just wants to get away from me.” 

Bash smirked. “Maybe that’s because you make her nervous with your boyish good looks and charm.” 

Gilbert rolled his eyes. “You’re as bad as Rachel Lynde, you know that? Just fucking drop it.” 

Bash frowned, Gilbert rarely got worked up like that. “Alright, Blythe. Sorry.” 

Gilbert nodded and changed the topic to the orchard and the upcoming apple season. They would get thousands of visitors from all over Eastern Canada during October and November and usually made enough of a profit to keep the place going for the entire year although they also had some business partnerships with a couple of grocery chains for their apple products that helped as well. 

When Bash had arrived after their dad passed away, Gilbert had been relieved. Even though he’d only met his brother twice before he trusted him. Bash had been managing a successful business in Trinidad and brought those skills with him to Avonlea. Turning the orchard that had been in the Blythe family for generations from a small business that barely turned a profit to a successful one in less than three years. It had allowed Gilbert to chase his dreams of being a doctor and he was forever grateful to his brother. Not just for that but for stepping up and being a dad to an orphaned 15 year old. 

After a while Gilbert stood up and stretched. “I’m heading to bed, night Bash.” 

________________________________________________________________________________

A couple of weeks into their arrangement Gilbert texted Anne while Bash was putting Delly to bed. 

[Gilbert Blythe]: Up for a visit?  
[Red Goddess]: Sure, come on over  
[Gilbert Blythe]: see you in 20

He was pulling on a hoodie when Bash came back downstairs. “You’re going out again?” Bash asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, just going to have some beers with Moody and the guys. I’ll be home later.” 

“Alright, be careful man.” Bash said as he settled into the couch and turned on Netflix. 

Gilbert all but sped to Anne’s apartment and took the stairs two at a time but paused outside her apartment to catch his breath before knocking. She opened the door and his jaw dropped. She was wearing a lace babydoll lingerie set in a sapphire blue color and the neckline plunged down to her navel. 

She smiled wickedly at him, before reaching out and yanking him into the apartment. He barely had time to think before she had her legs wrapped around his waist and he was walking her to the couch, tongues tangling wildly. Once on the couch she stopped long enough to unzip his jeans and push them down just far enough to pull his dick out before she slid him inside of her. She rode him hard, keeping her tongue tangled with his as his hands squeezed her ass. They both came quickly, moaning into each other's mouths. 

She collapsed against him, tucking her face into his neck and breathing hard. He moved his hands from her ass to wrap around her waist, pulling her tighter against him as he breathed in her hair. She mumbled something into his neck and he chuckled. “What was that?” 

She pulled back and smiled sheepishly at him. “I said sorry.” 

“Uh, sorry for what exactly? Sorry for this lacy thing that is the stuff of my dreams? Sorry for another round of mind blowing sex?” He lifted a hand to brush her hair from her face but at the last second moved it to his own head and pushed his fingers through his curls. 

“Well I guess sorry for not even saying hi or letting you take off your shoes. I have been thinking about this all day.” She laughed and stood up. 

“Don’t be sorry, that was by far the best greeting I’ve ever gotten in my entire life. And I was definitely thinking about it all day too.” 

“Well I’m glad you like my outfit.” She struck a sexy little pose and he laughed. 

“Oh I definitely like your outfit.” He pulled his boxers back up but bent down to remove his shoes and slid his pants the rest of the way off before standing and taking off his hoodie. 

“Want a drink?” She asked. “I have beer, wine, tequila…” She raised her eyes to his and the memory of their night in Toronto passed between them. 

He cleared his throat. “I’ll just have water actually. Something tells me I need to keep hydrated.” 

She laughed again and grabbed a bottle from the fridge, watching him chug half of it down. She glanced at the t-shirt he was wearing. It was an old one from his college days. 

“P.E.I. Marathon 2012.” She read and looked up at him. “You’re a runner?” 

“I used to be. Didn’t do much of it in Africa but now that I’m back here and have a steady schedule I was thinking of taking it up again. Not that I’m not getting enough exercise with you.” She snorted and rolled her eyes at him. He sat down on the kitchen stool and finished off the water. “What about you? You like running? I know most people either love it or hate it.” 

She nodded. “I love it. I started it my junior year in college on advice from my therapist…” she trailed off but he didn’t blink. “Anyway, it’s been awhile since I did a marathon. I was thinking about starting training for one again. When do they hold that one?” She pointed at his shirt. 

“It’s usually the first Saturday in April so you’d have plenty of time.” He paused. “Do you want to train together? I always do better when I have someone to push me.” 

She hesitated and he rushed on. “It wouldn’t be a date, Anne. Think of it as the friends part of friends with benefits.” He smiled and she chuckled. 

“Yeah, okay. When should we start?” 

“How about Monday? Maybe meet at Avonlea Central Park in the morning before work? We could do Mondays/Wednesdays/Fridays and see how that goes?”

She nodded. “Yeah that sounds good. I do have to be at school pretty early. We’d need to meet at like 6am so I have enough time to shower.” 

“Yeah, sure. If I’m up anyway I may just take Delly to school on those days. Bash will love me for it.”

She laughed. “I expect Delly will be pretty happy about the arrangement too. She sure does love her Uncle Gilby.” 

He smiled warmly. “Trust me, the feeling is mutual. From the minute she was born I was completely smitten.” 

Anne’s breath hitched and she turned away from him to grab another bottle of water from the fridge. She composed herself then turned back around and handed it to him. “Better drink some more, Dr. Blythe. We’re not done.” Then she turned on her heel and headed to her bedroom, shooting him a look over her shoulder that had him jumping off the stool and hurrying after her.


	5. Jerry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heavy - emotionally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning - this chapter contains a depiction of violence and is just really sad.

Gilbert dropped the pen and leaned back, rubbing his hands over his eyes.It was past 8 already and the office was quiet, Becky having gone home a few hours before. He’d decided to stay trying to catch up on the paperwork that he’d been neglecting. Although the reason for the neglect was worth it, he thought to himself and smiled. As if conjured up by his thoughts alone his phone buzzed and he flipped it over to look at the screen. 

[Red Goddess]: Whatcha doing, doc?  
[Gilbert Blythe]: Paperwork, it’s pretty boring  
[Red Goddess]: Aww, it sounds boring. Wanna do something more exciting?  
[Gilbert Blythe]: Like what?  
[Red Goddess]: Like me?

He grinned, God she was hot. 

[Gilbert Blythe]: That does sound more exciting. I haven’t had dinner yet and I’m starving, okay to bring a pizza?  
[Red Goddess]: So long as it is pepperoni and mushroom with extra cheese then yes

He grinned again, they even liked the same toppings

[Gilbert Blythe]: You got it, Miss Anne. Be there in 30

___________________________________________________________________________________

Anne set the phone down and smiled in spite of herself. Even though they’d seen each other that morning for their Wednesday training session she was happy he was coming over. Not that she’d let him know that, she reminded herself. 

She got up and started cleaning up the clutter around in her kitchen, putting dishes away and preparing her coffee for the next morning. She grabbed the stack of mail she’d been neglecting for a couple of days and flipped through it quickly before she got to one envelope and stopped abruptly, staring at it. She closed her eyes and took several calming breaths before slowly tearing it open and pulling out the contents. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Gilbert grabbed the pizza from the front seat of his car and walked to Anne’s apartment quickly, excited for both dinner and dessert. He knocked and waited then knocked again. When she didn’t come to the door he frowned. He started to pull his phone out to text her when he heard a sob come from inside. His stomach clenched and he tried the doorknob, relieved to find it open. He pushed the door open quickly and saw her curled up into a ball on her couch. He rushed over, dropping the pizza on the coffee table and getting to his knees in front of her. 

“Anne! What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” He pushed her hair back from her face and started running his hands over her, looking for a wound. 

She shook her head and leaned forward to put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, hands running up and down her back soothingly. “It’s alright.” He whispered. “I’m here.” 

After several minutes she quieted down and pulled back. And his heart clenched when he got a good look at her. Her face was flushed and soaking wet from her tears, her eyes were wide and she looked so incredibly sad. He grabbed her hands. “What happened, Anne?” 

She didn’t respond, just handed him a piece of paper he hadn’t noticed was next to her. He read it quickly. It was a letter from the Ontario Department of Corrections informing Anne Shirley that one Mr. Carl Reed had been released on parole after 15 years served and good behavior. He read it again and looked up at her, his eyes searching hers. 

“Who is Carl Reed, Anne?” 

She took a deep breath. “He murdered my brother.” 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Anne laid back on her bed, propped up on her pillows holding a glass of wine. Gilbert sat next to her, his arm around her shoulders. He waited patiently, knowing she’d start talking in her own time. After several sips of wine she took a deep breath. 

“I was born in Ottawa. My mother left me at the hospital, telling the nurses she’d be back later that day. And she did return. On a gurney, having OD’d on heroin.” She sighed and took another sip of wine. He didn’t move. “I was put in the system of course. She had given them a fake name so the nurses at the hospital named me Anne and the system added the Shirley. I bounced around a lot and then when I was 9 I was put into a group home and that’s when I met Jerry and he took me under his wing. He was a year older than me and scrawny as hell but he was scrappy. I was taunted a lot as a child for my red hair and freckles but Jerry let the other kids know they’d have to answer to him.” She gave a small smile. “We were each other’s family. The only family either of us had ever known. He protected me and I helped him with schoolwork. I think now he probably had dyslexia and he had struggled in school most of his life.” 

She nestled in further against Gilbert and he tightened his arm around her shoulder and swallowed hard. Trying to get rid of the lump in his throat at the thought of 9 year old Anne having no one to love her. 

“When I was 12 and he was 13 we were sent to the same foster family. They were nice enough, definitely the nicest ones either of us had ever lived with. I kind of flourished there, I started doing really well in school and my foster mother, Andrea, she started teaching me how to bake and cook. Jerry was doing okay too but he still had a lot of bitterness. As horrible as my early years were, his had been five times worse. So he acted out a lot.” 

She took another deep breath and tensed next to him. “He became friends with these older kids who were just really bad news. I tried to get him to stop hanging out with them but he just wouldn’t. I think they made him feel cool and accepted. One night I was in my room doing homework and he came running in, frantic. He had been hanging out with them and one of the older ones went into a convenience store, killed the counter clerk, and robbed the place. Jerry had panicked and ran home as fast as he could. I told him we needed to tell our foster parents but he was sure that if we did they would send him away and we’d be separated so we kept it a secret.” 

She took a gulp of wine and then a deep breath. “Later that night I woke up to Jerry’s hand on my mouth. He was gesturing for me to keep quiet and he pulled me out of bed and opened my closet. It was an old house and there was a small crawl space in the corner. He put me in there and told me to stay silent no matter what I heard. I tried to get him to stay in the closet with me but it really wasn’t big enough for both of us. He shut the door and a minute later I heard my bedroom door burst open and there were sounds of fighting. I was crying so hard but I stayed quiet like he told me. Suddenly it was just quiet and I waited a few minutes and then crawled out of the closet.” 

She started crying, the tears streaming down her face silently. “Jerry was on the floor, bleeding. I sat next to him and held his hand. He told me that he loved me, that I had been the very best sister anyone could have. He told me he was proud of me and that I shouldn’t let how smart I was go to waste. And then he was gone.” She wiped furiously at her cheeks and he silently handed her a tissue. “The kid - Carl Reed - he didn’t get very far. Jerry had managed to call 911 before he came to my room. The cops caught him a block away, covered in blood. He had broken in and he went to Andrea and Tim’s room first, slicing their throats while they slept. He thought Jerry was going to rat him out so he came to silence him.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Gilbert muttered, tightening his arm and rubbing his eyes with his free hand. 

“Thankfully I didn’t have to testify or anything since all the other evidence was powerful. I got put back in the system of course and no one wanted me after that but it didn’t matter. I worked my ass off in school, graduated early, got myself emancipated from the system at 16 and started university early. I did it all for him. I wanted to make him proud of me.” She sobbed and turned her face into his shoulder, moving her legs so she was basically sitting in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly until she started to calm down again. 

“I don’t understand. This kid killed 3 people, 4 including that clerk and he’s already out on parole after only 15 years?” Gilbert was fuming inside but tried to stay calm for her sake. 

“He was only 16 at the time. It was supposed to be 20 years because of the heinous nature of the crimes but I was warned by the prosecution that he might get out early. So I guess I’m not surprised. I have just worked really hard to put him out of my mind. To only remember the good parts of Jerry. So this letter just - it just blew it wide open. I’m really sorry.” 

“Oh God, Anne.” He pulled her tighter. “Please don’t apologize, you have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry. Sorry that you went through something like that at all let alone at such a young age. I can’t imagine how that must have been.” 

She nodded and a minute later she got up to blow her nose and grab some water. She came back into the bedroom with the pizza and some napkins and gave him a small smile. “Are you still hungry? I am.” He smiled and nodded and they ate in silence. 

“Gilbert - I - I know I shouldn’t ask but…” she faltered. 

“Yeah?”

“I’m just a little freaked out…” 

Gilbert was suddenly alarmed. “Do you think he’d come here?”

“No! No, I don’t. Like I said I didn’t have to testify and he’s never done or said anything to make me think I’d be in danger. I guess I just don’t want to be alone.” She finished. 

He nodded. “Absolutely, I’ll stay.” He said, answering her unasked question. 

She took a deep breath and together they cleaned up the pizza and tissues before he stripped to his boxers and they got into bed. Laying on their sides, her back to his chest and his arm around her torso. 

“Thank you.” She whispered and fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the emotional night. 

“Anytime, I’ll always be here.” He whispered to her sleeping back. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Gilbert woke up just before dawn, moving his hand on the bed and finding it empty. He lifted his head and saw the door was closed and a light was on in the living area. He got dressed and went out there. She was sitting on a barstool, holding a cup of coffee and scrolling through her phone. He came up behind her and put his arm around her waist, kissing her temple and murmuring a good morning but pulled away when she tensed up. 

“Do you want coffee?” She asked him, not looking up from her phone. 

“Uh, no, thanks. I’ll get some later. I should get home before Bash wakes up and finds me not there. It will be like the Spanish Inquisition all over again.” 

She snorted. “Like you’re 16?”

“Not so much as that, he will just be relentless about who the girl is I spent the night with.” He watched her but her eyes didn’t move from her phone. “And I know we’re trying to keep this quiet.” 

“Yes, definitely. I do not need my favorite student’s dad knowing that his daughter’s first grade teacher has a fuck buddy.” She said. 

“Right.” Gilbert felt disappointment seep into his belly. “I’ll be off then.” 

“Alright, have a good day.” She said. 

When she heard the door close, she slammed her phone down and closed her eyes. 

“Why are you such an asshole, Shirley?” She muttered before downing the rest of her coffee. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Gilbert walked into the house as quietly as he could and went into the kitchen to grab some water. He almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a throat clearing behind him. 

“Jesus, Bash.” He muttered as he pulled out the milk to make a bowl of cereal. 

“I’d say sorry, but I’m not. Where you been all night?”

“Just...out.” He took a bite of Cheerios and tried to look nonchalant. 

“Uh huh - does this ‘out’ have a name?” Bash chuckled at his own joke and Gilbert rolled his eyes. 

“She does but you’re not going to find out. You don’t know her anyway.” He shoved another spoonful into his mouth. 

“Alright, alright.” Bash held up his hands. “Don’t tell your brother anything. I knew you weren’t going out for beers and working late that much though. Think you can fool me. Boy I know you too well.” He laughed again and left the kitchen to wake Delly up. Gilbert finished his cereal, relieved it hadn’t been worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got heavy, hope you're all okay. I have no idea if a kid would get out of jail after 15 years for that sort of thing so don't come at me with sentencing rules lol. Also Anne seriously doesn't know what to do with her emotions...


	6. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert def knows how he feels but Anne is still fighting it.

Gilbert didn’t hear from Anne for over a week and he was going crazy from it. She hadn’t shown up at the park for training at all. The urge to text her was so strong he would leave his phone in his truck when he went into the office just so he wouldn’t be tempted to stare at it all day. He got in his truck a couple of Fridays after that night and picked up his phone immediately. Relief flooded his chest when he saw a text from her. 

[Red Goddess]: My place tonight? 9ish?

He tapped out a reply quickly. 

[Gilbert Blythe]: Definitely, I’ll be there

God he sounded desperate but he didn’t care, he was so happy to hear from her. When he arrived she pulled him into the bedroom right away, neither really speaking much. They just undressed each other quickly and fell into bed, each fulfilling a silent need for the other. 

Later she made them each a drink and they laid in bed talking quietly about their work week. Gilbert laughed at her stories of her first grader’s antics, noticing how soft she got when she spoke about Delly in particular. 

Gilbert was buttoning up his shirt and getting ready to leave when he remembered something Bash had mentioned that morning. “I forgot to tell you. Uh, apparently Marilla invited us to Green Gables for dinner Sunday night.” He watched her eyes widen and hurried on. “I told him I wasn’t sure if I’d be able to make it. So I don’t have to go. I know you have dinner with them every Sunday.” 

She was quiet for a moment and then smiled at him. “No, it’s fine. The friend part of friends with benefits, right?” 

He felt his shoulders relax. “Yeah. Speaking of which - are we going to keep training?” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry. I just wasn’t feeling up to it. But yes, Monday morning?” 

He smiled. “Definitely.” 

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sunday dawned cool and crisp and Anne languished on her patio, snuggled into an oversized sweater and drinking a cup of coffee while staring out at the trees. The leaves had started to change, all different hues of gold and red and yellow, they hadn’t started to fall yet but Anne knew all it would take was one blustery day and they’d be gone. October was by far her favorite month, the air was crisp and cool and held the excitement of the impending holiday season. 

She decided to head out to Green Gables early and spend the whole day with Matthew and Marilla. She got dressed quickly in a blue and white plaid flannel and skinny jeans, braiding her hair into two simple braids. When she got there Marilla was waving off the last of their weekend guests. Their busy season was in full swing but they usually only had guests stay for the weekend before heading out Sunday morning after Marilla made a feast. 

Anne helped her wash dishes and caught Marilla up on her week. They went to work making the plum puffs for dessert that night. “Gilbert loved these when he was a boy.” Marilla said. 

“Really?” Anne tried to keep her voice even. “I didn’t know you knew him that well.” 

“Ah, well, not anymore of course. But John and I went to school together and when he came back to Avonlea with a baby boy in tow. I helped him out as best as I could. He was a good man, Gilbert’s father.” Her eyes were misty and Anne patted her back. 

“So how does Bash fit into it all?” Anne asked. She’d been dying to ask Gilbert more about it but hadn’t wanted to pry. 

“John went into the Navy right after high school. I don’t know too many details but he met Bash’s mother in Trinidad although I don’t think it was more than a - what do you kids call it? A fling?” Anne chuckled and nodded and Marilla continued. “Gilbert was 10 when John received a letter from a young man in Trinidad claiming to be his son. His mother had always told him his father died and then when she passed away he found a letter she’d written him. Telling him the truth.” 

“Wow...that’s...wow.” Was all Anne could muster. 

“John and Gilbert went to visit him a couple of times before John got sick. And when he passed Bash didn’t hesitate. He dropped his entire life in Trinidad and moved here to take care of Gilbert and the orchard.” She gave an approving nod. “And take care of it he did, that’s for sure and certain. He turned that place from barely getting by to basically an apple empire in less than three years. They export all over the world and they have partnerships with several grocery chains.” 

“That’s amazing.” Anne said as she watched Marilla mix pastry batter. “Good for Bash.” Marilla nodded and Anne thought about asking questions about Mary but knew Marilla had a low threshold for gossip and didn’t want to push. 

A few hours later Anne was standing at the sink, draining the pasta for dinner when she saw three figures appearing in the distance, two tall and one very short. She smiled and watched them approach, going out onto the porch as they got closer. When Delly saw her she let out a little shriek and started running across the field. Anne crouched down and caught the little girl in her arms, squeezing her tight. 

“Hello, Miss Delly!” She laughed. 

“Hi Miss Anne! Daddy said you’d be here!” 

“And here I am!” She stood up, keeping the girl’s hand in hers and smiled at the two approaching men. 

“Hi Bash, Gilbert.” She gave them a radiant smile that made Gilbert swallow hard. 

“Hello Miss Anne!” Bash said jovially. “We’re so looking forward to supper. It was Blythe’s turn to cook dinner last night and it was a disaster.” 

Anne laughed as Gilbert shoved Bash’s shoulder. “Well come on in. It should be ready in just a few minutes. I just have to grab something from my car.” 

Bash nodded and walked up the porch holding the door open and nudging Delly inside, holding it open for Anne before glancing at a tense Gilbert who was still on the walkway. “You coming?”

Gilbert nodded and walked up the steps, as he walked by Bash he heard him mutter. “Doesn’t look to me like she wants to get away from you.” 

____________________________________________________________________________________

It didn’t take long for Gilbert to relax. The food was delicious and he couldn’t ask for better company. He had always been fond of Matthew and Marilla. The brother and sister were steady and kind and they reminded him of his father. He asked about the bed and breakfast and he told them about his time in Africa. 

“About a year ago I started participating in research on infectious diseases, it’s been a pretty fascinating subject. In fact I went to Toronto back in August for a conference on it, I learned some pretty interesting things and...” He stopped abruptly when Anne dropped her fork. 

“Oh, Anne was in Toronto in August for a teacher’s workshop!” Marilla smiled at Anne. “What are the odds.” 

Gilbert picked up his glass and took a long drink. “Well it’s a big city. Did you enjoy the workshops, Anne?” 

“I did, they were very educational. In the top 10 as far as workshops go, maybe top 5.” She replied easily and Gilbert struggled to keep his face even. 

Marilla turned to Bash and asked him some questions about the orchard. Anne and Gilbert exchanged the tiniest of smiles and kept eating. 

They continued chatting until Delly began to fall asleep with her head in Anne’s lap. “I better get that one home otherwise her teacher will be upset that she’s falling asleep in class tomorrow.” Bash said, standing up. 

Everyone laughed. “I think she’ll let it slide.” Anne smiled. “Do you want me to drive you guys home? I know it’s not that far to walk but it’s gotten pretty chilly out.” 

“I’d be much obliged, Anne, if it’s not too much trouble.” Bash looked grateful at not having to carry Delly through the orchard. 

“Not at all.” She got up and began gathering her belongings. 

They were quiet in the car, not wanting to disturb Delly’s slumber. But Anne was acutely aware of Gilbert’s large frame in her passenger seat. She glanced in the rearview and saw Bash looking out the window so she surreptitiously slid her hand over and rested it on Gilbert’s thigh. He moved his hand to cover it, never moving his eyes from the passing landscape. 

It didn’t take them long to get to the Blythe-Lacroix farm and they all whispered goodnight to each other. Anne waited until they got inside then picked up her phone, seeing he’d texted her a couple of hours before. 

[Hot Hookup]: You look like a farmgirl and it is fucking hot

She laughed and tapped her phone. 

[Anne Shirley]: Tonight was nice. Want to make it even nicer?

A beat later her phone buzzed. 

[Hot Hookup]: Right behind you 

She smiled and typed out a response.

[Anne Shirley]: Not yet but you’re gonna be

She dropped her phone in the console and backed out of the drive, grinning. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Gilbert chuckled as he heard her car reverse out. He went into his room to change his shirt and grab his wallet and keys. He was heading back down the stairs when Bash came out of Delly’s room and walked down with him. 

“Heading to see Miss Out again?” Bash asked. 

“Yeah, I’ll be home later.” 

“Alright. Tell Anne thanks again for dinner.” Gilbert froze and turned around to see Bash’s smirk. 

“I saw her reach across and touch your leg, Blythe. I’m not an idiot. And neither one of you could stop looking at each other over dinner.” 

“Listen Bash, she didn’t want you to know. So do me a favor and just pretend you don’t?” Gilbert pleaded. 

Bash looked surprised but held up his hands. “Alright, you’re both adults. Do me a favor though Delly really likes her so don’t break her heart?”

Gilbert rolled his eyes and opened the door. “Gonna be the other way around.” He muttered to himself as he shut it behind him.   
__________________________________________________________________________________

He let himself into her apartment, she’d started leaving the door unlocked for him, and not seeing her, pushed his sneakers off his feet before heading to her bedroom, stopping abruptly at the entrance. She was still wearing the flannel but it was unbuttoned and tied just below her breasts with nothing underneath it and she’d changed from her jeans into the tiniest denim skirt he’d ever seen. 

“Oh Farmer Gilbert! I thought you’d never arrive!” She exclaimed in a breathy voice. “I’ve been trying all day to figure out how animal husbandry works and I just don’t get it. Would you mind showing me?”

He couldn’t help laughing. “Christ, Anne. Animal husbandry?” 

She laughed and walked over to him and he leaned down to meet her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist and running his thumbs over the soft skin above her skirt. When they were both breathless she pulled away and slid her hands under his shirt to pull it over his head. He went back to kissing her as he untied her flannel letting it fall off her shoulders as she worked on his jeans. Soon they were bare and he walked her backward to the bed. She sat and began running her tongue along his torso making him quiver before taking him in her mouth. His hands sank into her hair as she worked him, taking him as far as she could and working the base with her hands. After a minute he felt like he was going to explode and he pulled her off quickly. She scooted herself backward and looked up at him standing at the foot of the bed, staring down at her. 

“Jesus, you’re beautiful.” He muttered and her heart skipped a beat. She smiled and began running her hands up and down her ribs, over her breasts, then down close to her center before moving back up, watching him watch her. His breath hitched when her fingers went lower and suddenly he was on top of her, kissing her deeply and pinning her wrists above her head with one hand. He moved his mouth over every inch of her breasts and stomach, sliding his free hand between her legs. He knew she was ready and slid two fingers inside deeply, watching her face as he worked them, rubbing his thumb at the top of her folds. He bent to kiss her neck as her hips began moving faster against his hand and when she came she turned her face to him, pressing her lips to his as she cried his name out against them. 

He moved between her legs and she wrapped them around his waist as he slid into her. Staring into each other’s eyes, they moved slowly together. When she felt herself reaching her peak she pulled him closer until his chest was pressed to hers and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and buried her face into his neck, muffling her cries. He was right behind her, moaning into her neck “God you’re incredible.” 

They remained tangled and joined for several minutes even after he grew soft inside of her. She didn’t want to let him go and he wasn’t about to pull away until she was ready. Finally she gave him a long kiss and released him. He laid on his back staring up at the ceiling. This time felt different but he didn’t want to scare her by mentioning it even though he thought she had to have felt it too. 

“Do you want a drink?” She asked him quietly. 

He nodded. “Just water, thanks.” 

She got up and he watched her go, admiring the view. When she came back in she slid on her robe and sat cross-legged on the bed, chugging on the bottle before handing it to him. “It’s after 11. Better get home otherwise we’ll both be zombies for training in the morning.” She said as she pulled her braids out and started combing them out with her fingers. . 

The disappointment was bitter and he was glad he had the bottle to his lips so she couldn’t see his face. He finished it off and got up, not saying anything while he got dressed. “Actually, I’ve got a lot of paperwork to catch up on. I was planning on working some early mornings and late evenings this week to get it done.” He said as he zipped up his hoodie. 

“Oh okay.” She said, keeping her voice even. “I’m not sure if I told you but since this week is fall break I’m actually heading out to Ottawa to see some friends for a few days. I leave on Wednesday right after school.” 

He nodded. “Alright, maybe see you next week? Have a good trip.” And a minute later she heard her apartment door close. 

She sighed and laid back on the bed, squeezing her eyes shut and pinching the bridge of her nose. He had seemed hurt and she hated herself for it. When she’d gone out to the kitchen she’d seen his shoes kicked off by her door and his keys and wallet on her entry table and the rightness of it had hit her like a truck followed immediately by panic. So she’d done what she always did, and pushed him away. But this time she couldn’t stop the tears from falling.


	7. Bash Is Our Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winnie shows up...
> 
> Diana and Bash are the heroes we deserve

By Tuesday she hadn’t heard from him and knew she’d need to be the one to text first but couldn’t bring herself to do it. She was packing up her stuff for the day when Diana popped her head into her classroom. 

“Hey! I feel like we haven’t hung out in forever, wanna grab dinner tonight?” Diana asked cheerfully. 

“That sounds good. How about takeout back at my place? I have wine.” Anne smiled at her. 

“Sold. I’ll grab something and head over about 6?” Anne nodded and Diana disappeared with a wave. 

Later they sat back on the couch, full of wings and fries, already tipsy from the 2 glasses of wine they’d consumed. “So, tell me how things are with Gilbert.” Diana said, watching Anne’s face carefully. 

Anne sat up to pour more wine into their glasses. “Fine. Good. I mean, he’s amazing in bed. What that man can do with his hands should be illegal.” She smirked at Diana. 

Diana laughed. “Well he is a doctor, they’re notoriously good with their hands, right?” 

Anne laughed. “Right. And he does not disappoint. Honestly, it’s by far the best sex of my life. And like every time too, not just every now and then and who knew that was even possible?” 

Diana laughed again. “Are you complaining about that?” 

“Oh God no!” Anne laughed and was quiet for a minute. “I may have messed up though.” She said quietly. 

Diana sat up straighter. “Messed up how?” 

“Well. Sunday he and Bash and Delly came over for dinner at Green Gables and it was so nice to see him interacting with his family and Matthew and Marilla and then that night he came over and it was...it was different.” 

“Different how?” 

“Just...more emotional and sweeter, I guess? Still amazing but sweeter. And I guess I panicked and basically kicked him out like right afterward.” 

“Oh.” Diana took a sip of wine and looked thoughtfully at Anne. “Are you falling for him?” 

Anne sighed. “I don’t know. I always push guys away before that can happen but this time I really don’t want to do that.” 

“Then don’t, Anne.” Diana said simply. 

Anne gave a short laugh. “You make it sound easy.” 

“Isn’t it? It sounds like he cares about you too.” 

“But I don't even know how to be in a relationship, I've never gotten that far with anyone. And what if I fall head over heels in love with him and he doesn’t want that? We agreed to no feelings in this arrangement.” 

“Anne, I’m not going to pretend to be an expert in dating. Adam moved here when I was 11 and I’ve been in love with him ever since. But I have plenty of friends who have gone through their fair share of relationships and if I’ve learned anything it’s that you have to put yourself out there despite the potential consequences. And if you get hurt, you just have to pick yourself up and try again. Same concept we teach our students. Besides, he wanted to take you out to begin with, I think that means he likes you for more than just sex. Not to mention the arrangement was your idea, remember.” 

Anne took another sip of wine, looking thoughtfully at Diana who just smiled at her and by the time Adam had arrived to pick up his tipsy fiance she had formulated a plan.   
_______________________________________________________________________________

She’d told him she had to leave for the airport right after school but she actually wasn’t leaving until later in the evening. So she decided to surprise him at the office, smirking while she thought back to the last time she’d done that and how successful that night had gone. She pulled up, glad to see his truck still parked outside since it was well after 6. She pulled the door open quietly and saw Becky was nowhere to be found. She started walking down the hall and stopped when she heard Gilbert laughing and a female voice. She walked quietly to the corner and peeked around, heart stopping. 

Gilbert was half sitting against his desk, his palms on the edge beside him. A blonde woman was standing between his legs, one hand on his chest and the other on his cheek. He said something and she threw her head back laughing and Anne recognized her immediately. Winnie Rose. 

Anne’s breath caught but she couldn’t look away. She couldn’t hear what they were saying but their body language spoke volumes. Gilbert lifted a hand and pushed a curl behind her ear tenderly and Anne’s stomach clenched. She could feel the tears threatening and she backed away, leaving as quietly as she arrived. 

_________________________________________________________________________________

“I can’t believe you.” Gilbert said to Winnie, smiling. “Showing up unannounced isn’t exactly your MO.” 

She laughed. “I just felt like a little spontaneity was missing from my life.” 

“Yeah? Who’s the guy?” 

She laughed again. “His name is Andrew and he makes me feel like a kid again - in a good way you know, not like a creepy way.” 

He smiled and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m glad, Winnie. You deserve that.” 

“Thanks, now are you going to tell me about this girl? Bash said there was someone but he wouldn’t give me any more details.” 

Gilbert sighed and then his eyes narrowed. “Did you hear something?” He asked her. 

She shook her head and he pushed her back gently and walked out into the waiting room, but it was empty. He checked the exam rooms just to be sure but shook his head. “You’re hearing things, Blythe.” He muttered to himself before heading back to the office. 

“You ready to go? I promised Bash I’d bring home pizza.” He asked as he pulled on his coat. 

“Definitely, as long as it’s sausage and pineapple.” She replied, grabbing her purse. 

He made a face. “God you never change. You can get your own, no one else wants that.” 

She laughed and he locked up, opening his truck door for her to climb in. 

____________________________________________________________________________________

When Anne got to the arrivals gate at Ottawa Airport she couldn’t help but smile when she spotted Cole who was jumping up and down and waving his arms wildly. She laughed as she got closer and he and Scott wrapped her up in a tight hug. 

“Let me look at you!” Cole pulled back but his smile died at her expression. “What’s wrong? Who do I need to kill?” 

She shook her head. “I don’t really want to talk about it right now. I’m on vacation, feed me and get me drunk.” 

Scott gave a little salute as he grabbed her carry-on. “Your wish is our command, Queen Anne.” He said and Cole put his arm around Anne as they left the airport. 

The next morning Cole and Anne laid back on the guest bed in Cole and Scott’s condo, staring up at the ceiling like they did when they were at university. 

“Tell me what happened.” Cole demanded. 

She sighed and filled him in on everything including how she thought she was falling for him and then seeing him in his office before her flight. Cole gave a whistle. 

“Well he sounds like an asshole.” Cole said, sounding pissed. 

“He’s not though. Like, he’s super sweet and funny and he cares about people and he absolutely dotes on his niece Delly.” She sighed and Cole stayed quiet. “It’s my fault. I pushed him away, repeatedly. I mean, in reality many times can I do that and expect him to still come back? Sunday must have been the last straw.” She scooted closer to Cole and put her head on his shoulder, he reached over to hold her hand. “I’m the asshole.” 

Cole sat up abruptly. “Uh-uh. Nobody talks about my best friend Anne Shirley that way. Come on, let’s go get brunch and start day drinking.” She laughed and got up, letting him pick out an outfit for her and braiding her hair before they headed out. 

Before she knew it the trip was over and she was tearfully saying goodbye to them at the airport the following Sunday morning. “I’m really going to miss you guys. Maybe you can come visit me over Christmas break?” 

“I think we can swing that.” Scott nodded and gave her a peck on the cheek before letting her and Cole have a moment. 

“Are you going to try to talk to him? Tell him how you feel?” Cole asked, his hand on her shoulder. 

“Oh God no. We promised no feelings. And he obviously still has feelings for Winnie. I must have been imagining things thinking he felt anything more.” She squeezed her eyes shut against the tears and he pulled her close for a hug. “In fact it’s probably best if I just let it die - cold turkey. Save both of us any awkwardness.” 

Cole nodded and she gave him one last kiss on the cheek before heading to security. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Gilbert resisted as long as he could, he really did. He had managed not to text her during her trip but had expected to hear from her when she got back. But by Friday she was still radio silent so he decided it would be the perfect day to go pick up Delly from school and told Bash as much. To his credit Bash just raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything. 

So now he was walking into the school, walking by little kids running through the halls, excited for the weekend. He saw Anne standing outside of her classroom laughing with Diana and his heart stopped at how beautiful she was. She turned and went back into her classroom, having not noticed him. When he walked into the room her back was to the door, and he could see Delphine on the floor in the reading corner concentrating on a book. He walked up behind Anne and put his hand on her back. 

“Hey beautiful.” He murmured. She jumped like she’d been shot. 

“Gilbert. Good grief you scared me.” She took a step back from him and something in her eyes made his smile fade. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” 

“It’s alright.” She turned to Delly. “Delly, time to go, sweetie.” 

Delly looked up and her face lit up. “Uncle Gilby! I didn’t know you were coming to get me! Can we get ice cream? Daddy never takes me to get ice cream. But it’s Friday so it’s a special day right? Please can we get ice cream?”

He laughed. “It’s pretty cold outside but if that’s what my Delly wants that’s what my Delly gets. Go get your things together. Put your coat on.” 

He turned back to Anne but she was busying herself at her desk. “Did you have a nice trip?” He asked, sticking his hands in his pockets, feeling awkward. 

“I did thanks.” She said simply and continued her task. 

He forged ahead. “Do you want to hang out tonight?” 

She shook her head. “I can’t. I’ll text you.” 

Before he could reply Delly came running up, grabbing his hand and yelling a goodbye to Anne. 

______________________________________________________________________________

It wasn’t until Sunday that he received the text he’d been dreading since seeing her expression on Friday. 

[Red Goddess]: I think it’s best we end our arrangement. Thanks for the fun memories, see you around. 

The tears burned his eyes and he clenched a jaw at the pain in his chest. He typed out several responses, deleting them every time before settling on one. 

[Gilbert Blythe]: Alright

He threw his phone down on the passenger seat of his truck, starting the engine and putting it in gear. He didn’t even know where he was going, just knew he needed to clear his head before going home. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

[Hot Hookup]: Alright 

Anne stared at the screen, the tears welling in her eyes. She laid back on the bed, clutching the phone to her chest. 

“Why does it hurt so much?” She whispered. Because you’re in love with him you idiot, a tiny voice in her mind said. She rolled over on her side and curled up. She laid there for hours until she noticed it was starting to get dark. She glanced at the clock, she was supposed to be at Green Gables in 30 minutes and she couldn’t cancel this late, Marilla would be worried. 

She dragged herself off the bed, attempting to fix her hair and put on some makeup hoping Marilla wouldn’t notice how puffy her eyes were. She threw on an old sweatshirt and jeans and headed out the door. When she arrived she took a deep breath before opening the front door. Immediately she heard familiar voices and she stopped abruptly. Bash and Delphine were here. 

She entered the dining room cautiously but relaxed when she didn’t see Gilbert. Delly saw her first, jumping up and running over to give her a tight hug. 

“Hi Miss Delly, Bash. This is a nice surprise.” She gave them a smile and then went to give Matthew a kiss on the cheek before heading to the kitchen to help Marilla. 

“Hi Marilla.” She walked up and put her arm around the woman’s waist. 

Marilla turned from the salad bowl, her smile fading as she took in Anne’s appearance. “Anne, are you alright? Are you ill?” 

She smiled and shook her head. “Just had a rough day, Marilla. I’m alright, I promise.” 

Marilla didn’t look convinced but she nodded nonetheless and Anne took the salad and bread Marilla handed her out to the table. Sitting down next to Delly she noticed Bash’s eyes on hers but she focused on his child, not meeting his eye. She excused herself right after dinner, claiming a headache and left quickly. Leaving Bash and Marilla looking at each other quizzically. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

It was late when Gilbert finally got home. He walked into the house quietly and started to head upstairs when he heard Bash call his name from the living room. Gilbert sighed and walked down the hall, leaning on the doorframe. 

“What’s up, Bash?” 

“You tell me what’s up, Blythe. I told you not to break her heart, did I not?”

Gilbert shook his head. “What are you talking about?” 

“I’m talking about Anne. Delly and I went over to Green Gables for dinner and Anne looked like she’d been crying all day.” 

Gilbert stood up straighter. “She did?” 

“Yes and she barely held it together at dinner. Christ, Gilbert. I told you what a rough background that girl has and you swoop into town and just like that she’s crying over a bowl of spaghetti.” 

Gilbert felt a glimmer of hope. So maybe she cared more than she let on?

“What the fuck are you smiling at, Blythe? I’ve never in my life been disappointed in you but there is a first time for everything I guess.” 

Gilbert narrowed his eyes at him. “I’m in love with her, Bash. She’s the one who called it off. I didn’t think she cared but now…” he trailed off. 

Bash shook his head, looking surprised. “Love? Are you sure, Gilbert?” 

“Oh definitely. From the moment I saw her in that damn bar in Toronto.” He took in Bash’s expression and hurried on. “Obviously I thought I was in love with Winnie, we both know that didn’t work out and thank God. Because what I feel for Anne is indescribable and 100x more powerful than anything I ever felt for Winnie.” He finished his speech and even he felt a little surprised by his words. They were both quiet for a minute and then they started grinning at each other like fools. 

“Well, based on her face at dinner I’d say she didn’t want to end anything with you. Maybe you should go over there and tell her how you feel.” 

Gilbert’s grin faded. “I don’t know. She seemed pretty indifferent. And she’s - well she’s had a rough past, Bash.” 

“All the more reason for you to tell her how you feel. Something tells me that girl hasn’t had as much love in her life as she deserves.” 

Gilbert nodded, then grinned at Bash again. “Don’t wait up.” He said as he grabbed his keys and took off. 

___________________________________________________________________________________

Anne changed into her rattiest, most comfortable pair of pj pants and an old t-shirt then flipped on the tv. Intent on watching something mindless while she finished a bottle of wine. She was flipping through Netflix when she heard a knock on her door. She glanced at the clock, it was almost 11. 

“Anne? Are you awake?” She sucked in a breath. What was he doing here?

She got up and went to the door, taking a deep breath before opening it. “Hey.” She tried to keep her voice even. “It’s pretty late.” 

“I know. I’m sorry. I just…” he stared into her eyes and she bit her lower lip which made his eyes move to her mouth. “I just...really wanted to talk to you.” 

She hesitated. “Alright, come on in.” She finally said, stepping back so he could enter. 

He slipped his jacket and shoes off like he did every other time and annoyance bubbled up inside her. “Well go ahead, make yourself comfortable.” She said sarcastically. 

He paused. “Sorry, just a habit I guess.” 

She sighed. “It’s fine. What do you want to talk about.” She said as she sat back down on the couch, tucking her feet under her. He sat next to her, body angled toward hers. He reached for her hand but she pulled it away. 

“Alright.” He sat back. “I am just going to come right out and say it because I'm tired of holding it in. I’m madly in love with you, Anne. I think I have been from the moment I saw you walk into that bar. When I woke up the next morning and realized I’d never see you again I felt a disappointment like I’ve never known in my entire life. And when I walked into your classroom that afternoon I felt joy like I’ve never known. You are smart and funny and brave and kind and the way you’ve overcome your past and flourished in spite of it is completely awe inspiring. I just - I just want to be with you, all the time.” 

She was staring at him, her jaw slack. He swallowed hard, nervously waiting for her to speak although he wasn’t expecting what she said next. 

“What about Winnie?” 

He looked confused. “What about Winnie? Haven’t we established she and I broke up last year?”

Anne crossed her arms over her chest. “Well, you didn’t look broken up when I saw her in your office with you.” 

“You...what?” He still looked confused and then realization dawned. “Oh, you saw that?” 

She jumped off the couch. “Yes. I saw it, I went there to surprise you and tell you that maybe I had feelings for you and there she was standing between your legs, hands all over you. What the fuck am I supposed to think?” 

“You - you have feelings for me?” He grinned up at her. 

She snapped her fingers at him. “Focus, Gilbert. Winnie?” 

He shook his head. “Sorry. Okay, I’m sorry. I’m sorry you saw that, but it’s definitely not what you think.” 

She scoffed. “Jesus, that’s original.” 

“No! Listen. Winnie and I are still really great friends. We always worked better as friends than as a couple but Winnie is - she’s affectionate. Like her love language is physical affection. She’s like that with everyone. You must not have heard our conversation because she was telling me about this new guy she’s seeing that she’s madly in love with. And she was trying to get me to tell her about you.” He dragged a hand through his curls. “I didn’t even know she was coming to town, she showed up in an Uber out of the blue.” 

Anne took a deep breath and sat back down. 

“Do you believe me?” He asked. 

“I don’t know. I want to, I don’t think you’re a liar but...I don’t know.” 

He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone from the coffee table. She watched as he tapped the screen and it started ringing. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, confused. 

“I’m calling Winnie.” 

“What! You can’t…!” She was interrupted by the call being answered. 

“Gil? Are you okay?” Winnie’s face suddenly filled the screen and she looked concerned. 

“Hey Winnie. I’m fine. I was just hoping you could tell my friend here that you and I are not dating or engaged or even in love? That we’re just great friends.” 

She laughed. “I’d be happy to.” He smiled and turned the phone so Anne could see the screen. Anne bit her lip and gave an embarrassed wave. 

“So you must be the mystery girl.” Winnie smiled at her. “I’m Winnie, it’s really nice to meet you.” 

“Hi. I’m Anne.” She replied, she could feel her face flush and gave Gilbert a dirty look. 

“Well, Anne. I’m more than happy to confirm Gilbert’s statement. He and I always worked better as friends.” She gave Anne a comforting smile and Anne smiled back in spite of herself. Gilbert turned the phone back to himself. 

“Thanks, Winnie. We’ll talk soon okay?” 

“Anytime, Gil. Goodnight you two!” She said in a sing-songy voice and hung up. 

He reached out tentatively to take her hand in his and when she didn't pull away he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. “So - back to this feelings thing you mentioned…” 

He was cut off when she jumped from the couch and into his lap, straddling him and sliding her lips over his. His hands went to her back immediately, deepening the kiss. After several minutes Anne pulled back breathless and looked him in the eyes. “Make love to me, Gilbert.” She whispered. 

His chest constricted and he nodded, standing up and wrapping her legs around his waist, walking them to her bedroom. They took their time with each other, moving slowly and languidly. Exploring each other in a way they hadn’t really done before. When she reached her peak he pressed his lips to her ear and whispered “I love you. I love you. I love you.” until she finished. 

Afterward they lay there, his arms wrapped around her tightly, her leg over his. “So what now?” She murmured. 

He looked down at her lovingly. “What do you mean?” 

“I don’t know. I’ve never gotten this far with anyone.” 

“Oh I’d say you’ve gotten this far with me before. I was pretty damn easy.” He chuckled again as he felt her smack his chest lightly. 

“You know what I mean.”

“So now we date. I take you out, we go to the movies, you make me dinner…”

“Why do I have to make you dinner?” She asked, with fake annoyance. 

“Cause you’re way better at it than me and I don’t want us to die of food poisoning before we’ve had a chance to grow old together.”

Her heart nearly burst at that but she kept her voice even. “Fair enough. What else are we going to do?” 

“Well, there is an Apple Carnival in Charlottetown next weekend, Blythe-Lacroix Orchards is one of the sponsors so I think I can get us in for free. How does that sound?”

“That sounds perfect.” She snuggled closer. “What else?” 

He laughed. “Way to put the pressure on. Alright, well we need to keep training for our marathon for sure.” She made an affirmative noise. “We’ll go Christmas shopping together, buy way too many toys for Delly, argue over what Christmas movies to watch.”

“Elf.” Anne cut in. 

He chuckled. “Okay so maybe we won’t actually argue.” He pulled her closer. “We’ll go grocery shopping together and fight over what kind of ice cream we should get before deciding on the best one.”

“Mint Chocolate Chip.” She said without looking up. 

He laughed. “Okay, so maybe we won’t fight over that either.” He kissed her hair. “Maybe we should look into going somewhere tropical for your spring break?” 

“Ooooh yes, please. One of those places with a private cabin on the water so we can just be naked the whole time?” 

“God yes.” He felt himself twitch at that thought. “I will spare no expense to achieve that dream.” 

She giggled, having noticed his reaction to her words. She pulled out of his arms and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him deeply for a minute before pulling back and looking him in the eyes. “Just for the record, I really like how easy you are.” 

He chuckled and leaned up to capture her lips again. She moaned into his mouth when he ran his hands up and down her back and squeezed her ass. She kissed her way down his chest and took him into her mouth for a minute before moving back up, she hovered over him as he slid his fingers through her folds and after a minute she pulled his hand away and aligned him with her. “I love you, Gilbert Blythe.” She whispered as she slid over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I hope that was satisfying enough for you guys!


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for happy endings...

Five years later…

“Run, Daddy, run!” The little girl waved frantically as he ran by and he waved back grinning at her as he passed. “Did you see him, Delly?” She turned to her cousin. “He was running so fast!” 

Delly laughed and squeezed her hand. “He was running super fast, Charlie.” 

Anne smiled down at them, her hand resting on her belly. “Next year it’ll be me and Daddy out there together, Charlie. What do you think about that?” 

“You can run that fast, Mommy?” The little girl's eyes widened and Anne chuckled and ruffled her dark curls. “Usually. Not so much right now. But next year your baby brother will be here and I’ll be able to keep up with Daddy again.” She bent down to pick her up. “Goodness, Charlie. You’re getting awfully heavy.” 

The little girl giggled and Delly piped up. “Uncle Gilbert said not to let you lift anything heavy.” She looked concerned and Anne brushed her hand over her cheek. 

“It’s okay, Delly. I’m fine, but thank you for being concerned, sweetie. Should we go to the finish line and see Daddy?” She asked Charlie. 

“Yes!” The little girl cried excitedly. 

They made their way through the crowd, finding Bash and his wife Muriel on the way. Delly moved to take Muriel’s hand and they walked past the cheering crowds. When they got to the end they saw Gilbert standing at a table, chugging a bottle of water. Anne put Charlie down and the little girl went running over to him, wrapping her arms around his leg. He set the bottle down and lifted her high up in the air, making her giggle. 

“Hello my little Charlie Bear! You were cheering so loud I could hear you a mile away!” 

“You could?” Her eyes were wide as saucers. 

“Oh yes, and that was all I needed to keep going. Knowing how close I was to you and Mommy.”

Anne lumbered up and he put his arm around her as he greeted Bash, Muriel, and Delly. Anne smiled up at him. “Nicely done, Dr. Blythe.” 

“Why thank you, Mrs. Blythe.” He pressed his lips to hers. 

“Okay who wants pizza?” Bash interrupted and the girls jumped up and down. He glanced at Gilbert and Anne. “I’ll take them for lunch if you guys just want to go, I’ll bring Charlie home later. I’m sure you’re both exhausted.” 

Anne nodded. “Thanks so much, Bash. I could use a nap and Gilbert could definitely use a shower.” 

Bash laughed. “No problem, see you guys later.” 

“Be good, Charlotte!” Anne called after them then turned to Gilbert.

When they got home she was hanging her coat up and turned, catching his expression. She narrowed her eyes at him. “You can’t possibly. You just ran a damn marathon, Gilbert.” 

He waggled his eyebrows at her. “So you can be on top. I’m all sweaty anyway, may as well get sweatier.” 

She laughed. “Well I’d have to be on top anyway with this big old belly.” She walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “But I’m g-a-m-e if you are.” He grinned and dipped his head down to kiss her. 

"Always." He murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the journey!

**Author's Note:**

> I know the spelling contest has been done before by many (including myself) but I hope you liked this version!


End file.
